Meeting Again
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Yuma finally meets his best friend, Astral, after being seperated when they were young. AU fic since Astral is human.
1. Prologue, Before

**Hello people! I have been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal or Zexal lately, since I was bored and wanted to watch an anime. Guess who my favorite character is? He calm, cool, blue, and he's a ghost. Still don't know him? What if I say he doesn't remember his past unless he collects all of the Numbers cards? He has weird patterns on his body, has a yellow and white eyes, awesome style of hair? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His name is Astral for Pete's sake. I'm just kidding. I guess you can tell who he is when I wrote blue and ghost. Ha ha. I do have a another favorite character. He's cool and is a skilled duelist. He also has blue-ish gray eyes. Can you guess who he is? I'll give you until the next update to guess! Read the bottom Author's Note for more information. Darn... I sound like those people in TV commercials... **

**I was getting off topic. -.- So this is an AU fic... I think. Let's just say, it's like a regular school life, but Astral is human and is Yuma's "best" friend in the other city he used to live in. Ha ha... Completely AU since Astral isn't completely human. Ha ha... You'll find out what I'm laughing at later.**

**So... On the the chapter. Wait, it's not a chapter. It's the Prologue! Ha ha...**

**Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal as much as I own the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Which is 0 percent... **

Prologue, Before

It was the end of fourth grade when I moved. I remembered that day. The day I left my best friend because my parent's job moved somewhere else. I still don't know why he was my best friend. He seemed to understand me more than my other friends. Heck, knows even more than my parents. He's there when I needed comfort and seems to always cheer me up... Even though most of the time he pisses me off more than anything... But there was one thing strange about him...

He never smiles.

He's always frowning and has his arms crossed over his chest. He's mostly quiet but after I lose a duel, he's always telling me "I should have done this and not that." or "You should have known this was coming." or something else along those lines. It's SO annoying! But... He's a strong duelist. I bet he's even stronger now.

His hair is funny though. Ha, like I'm to talk. It's like he has a Mohawk going off to the side. Not really though. His hair is just... Stuck together to form a couple curved spikes... I don't know. His hair is super hard to describe... Let me try again... His hair is spiky, sort of.

Just pretend you never read that. His eyes are funny too. One of them is yellow while the other has the outline of a pupil but it's completely white. Weird, huh? He also wears earrings... Why would he wear earrings, I mean... The dangling kinds. The one that dangles around, you know? I just think it's weird, that's all. Moving on...

His clothes are simple. T-shirt and jeans most of the time. And let me tell you, he has a poker face 24/7. You never know what he's thinking or what he's about to do.

But he's nice. He comes to visit my place often. We've known each other for awhile, ever since kindergarten. He knows my sister and my grandma. He seen my parents once or twice. I've seen his parents a couple times too. He is nothing like them.

His parents are cold and dark people. I saw them smoke a lot and a bunch of empty beer bottles on their front yard. His house looks old and it looks like it'll fall down any moment. There are dead trees surrounding his house. The house looks even worst than prison and I think living there feels like prison. They don't even know his son usually stay at his friends house most of the time.

Yup, he lives with me most of the time. Why? He hates his place. I saw some scars on his arms and legs before. The teacher's never caught any of this because one, he wears long sleeves and pants all the time and two, he's really good at making excuses. Plus, teachers really seem to like him, a lot. I wonder what would the teachers expect when he's in middle school. But I never knew because I moved.

Oh yeah. Wasn't I trying to tell you the day I left my best friend? I guess I got a little out of hand. Going back to the subject. Summer just started and he was at my place, helping me pack up. I told him that I was moving. For that moment, I felt sorry for him since he didn't have another place to stay but his own place. I wonder how's he doing now...

When it was time to leave, I hesitated on going into the car since he was there. He tilted his head to the side in confusion when I walked up to him. I handed him a chain that had my name on it. I was about to turn and leave but he grabbed my arm and put something on my hand. A key on a thin piece of string.

Then the unthinkable happened... Want to know what it was? I'll give you three guesses.

.

.

.

Nope.

.

.

.

Try again.

.

.

.

One last guess.

.

.

.

You used all your guesses. This is what happened...

He smiled! He freakin' smiled! A sad smiled, but he smiled! It wasn't a smile really. It was mostly a little twitch for like five seconds. Then his poker face took over and he said that it was uncomfortable to smile, which made me laugh. I was gonna miss him, for sure. I wonder if he's okay...

Oh yeah. His name is Alex "Astral" OKO. His real name is Alex Ogasawara/Kobayashi/Oikawa (and yes, he does have three last names). His parents were to lazy to name him a good Japanese name so they took a random name they had in their mind. He has three last names because his parents are, you know, _different in a bad way._ So they changed their last name a couple times. So he took the first letters of all three of them and made OKO, his permanent last name.

After years of being known as Alex (which doesn't fit him much), he changed his name (nickname) to Astral (which suits him better). Only his close friends call him Astral, everyone else calls him Alex. So far, only my sister, my grandma, my parents, and I call him Astral. That's it. No more, no less.

Right! My name is Yuma Tsukumo.

**How did you like it? Weird, huh? I had this in my mind for, like, FOREVER (a couple hours)... I hoped you like it though! **

**And like I said at the top, here is the more information thing.**

**If you can guess who my favorite character is (skilled duelist, cool, and blue-ish gray eyes) you can win a story of your choice! I did this before and do not expect it to come out anytime soon. PM and/or review your answer! Your answer must include:**

**-Name of Character**

**-Why you think its that character**

**-Why do you think I like that character**

**-What do rainbows taste like**

**The middle two are optional... But you MUST include the name of the character and what you think rainbows taste like if they have a taste. So, good luck to all of you.**

**The prizes:**

**I'll be rating them so there will be a first, second, third places.**

**Third Place:**

**-Characters**

**-Pairings**

**-Genre**

**Second Place:**

**-Characters**

**-Pairings**

**-Genre**

**-Title**

**-Summary**

**And First Place:**

**-Characters**

**-Genre**

**-Title**

**-Summery **

**-Plot**

**-Pairings**

**-One-shot, Drabble, or Chapter Fic**

**I don't know much fandoms so if you win, we'll contact each other of which fandom it'll be. Thanks. Good luck to all of you and hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! :D**


	2. Prologue Part 2, Still Before

**Hello once again audience. Ha ha. Copyrighted from Toby Tuner on Youtube. Actually, it's from TobyGames. Sponsor! If you don't know him, go see some of his videos and also check out Tobuscus (another one of his channels)! Really great and funny! Getting off topic. I would like to thank the people that reviewed! Thanks sooo much! I really appreciate it! **

**The winners of the contest thing will be at the bottom Author's Note. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

Prologue Part 2, Still Before

Astral watched the car driving away. He stared for awhile then he turned around, grabbed his backpack and small luggage and started to walk away. The farther he walked, the more scared he got. His face was expressionless but inside, he was scared to death. Why? He was going back to his original living place.

A very scary place. He has been at his house two years ago. Yup. Two years ago. During those two years, he had moved in with his friend, Yuma. The boy sighed. He had reached the bus stop and was waiting. Astral knew the bus driver very well. He was the only one that drives him near his house. It was going to be a long drive to the prison (he calls it a prison).

The bus finally arrived and the boy got on. "Astral! Long time no see."

"You too." the boy replied in a bored tone.

"Where are you heading today, young lad?" the bus driver asked as Astral put in money.

"Prison. Hell. I refuse to call it home." He looked at him and saw the shock on the man's face. But he nodded and Astral took a seat. He put his luggage under his feat and put his backpack on his lap. He sighed. Astral wanted this to be a very long bus ride.

The giant vehicle stopped many times, allowing passengers to get on and off the bus. The boy never looked at anyone so he kept looking out the window, staring at the trees, houses, and buildings. Until one stop. A man got on, wearing a tan coat with a matching hat and he was carrying a briefcase. All the seats were taken but the one next to Astral. The boy kept his eyes on him except his face was facing the window.

"Excuse me, young boy." Astral looked at him and started to study. He wasn't too old but he wasn't to young either. Maybe his late 30s or early 40s. He looked like those people that inspect things. He had some gray hair but not much. His eyes were an ocean blue color. He got all of that in 5 seconds. "Is this seat taken?"

The boy shook his head and started looking out the window again. The bus started moving and everything outside went past in a blur. He loved the outside world, trees and what not. Nobody knows his love for art, writing and music, not even Yuma. He has many notebooks that he wrote stories and music in and many sketchbooks to put his drawings in. He didn't have many art supplies. Astral usually uses pencils and color everything gray. Only sometimes he colors his work. Only if he thinks it's good enough.

"My name is Daisuke Asanuma. I'm a house inspector." he heard the man say. "And you are?"

"Why do you need to know?" his tone wasn't harsh but bored. Many adults think it's rude but he couldn't careless. He's going back to prison.

"Since you were nice enough to lend this seat to me."

The boy closed his eyes. "Anyone could sit in that seat. I didn't put anything on there."

He heard the inspector sigh. Good. The conversation ended. He opened his eyes again and found something on his face. Something small and fuzzy. Anyone else would have started screaming but Astral kept staring at it. He grabbed the spider with his fingers and inspected.

"Fake..."

He looked at the man and saw him smile. "You must be the most calm person I have ever met." Daisuke took the spider back. "I like that."

The boy watched the man for awhile then sighed. "Alex OKO."

"Hm?"

"Alex OKO." he repeated. "That's my name."

"Oh." Then it was silent for the rest of the trip.

The bus stopped in front of a forest. Astral stood up, swinging his backpack over his shoulders and grabbed his luggage. Not many people were on the bus anymore. Only the man, a couple sleeping and himself.

"Excuse me..." came a soft whisper, which was Astral's voice.

The man looked at the boy, a bit surprised that he was getting off here. "Oh, I'm sorry." he got up and Astral walked past him with a polite nod. As he walked up to the bus driver, he slipped extra money into the bus money container.

"Sonny, why'd you put more money? You know you only need to pay once."

The blue haired boy looked at the bus driving man. "I really appreciate you driving all the way here." With that said, he walked off the bus.

The man was about to protest but the boy was already walking away. Instead the man sighed, smiled, and closed the bus doors. The other man stared out the window as the bus started to move. For a split second, he saw the boys face again, but this time covered with fear.

Daisuke Asanuma wondered if he will ever see that boy again. What was him name? Alex? And why did he looked scared?

… **Yeah...** **Thank you for reading and please review! I'll try to update ASAP. And before I end this chapter, let me announce the winners to the contest!**

**First, there was only one person who entered the contest. So I'll put up another contest later on. So... Fist place automatically goes to...**

**-dramatic pause-**

**Itazuk! Congratulations! I loved your answers by the way. Made my day! :)**

**Please PM me the story info. and we'll decide on what fandom it'll be. Thanks for participating, Itazuk! **

**Anyways, please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 1, Untitled

**Hey there! GUESS WHAT? Quick update! Welcome to chapter one (or Prologue Part 3 but I just wanted to get on with it)! Thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it! It makes me SOOOO happy! But I had trouble figuring out the title... So... After you read this chapter, can you guys review and name one for me? Thanks! **

**I introduce a new character into the mix: KAITO TENJO! WOO! He's my other favorite character from the contest before, if you didn't know... On with the chapter then!**

**NOTE: There will something important at the bottom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal... Gee... I wonder why... *sarcastic***

Chapter 1, Untitled

The blue haired boy was very excited, even though he showed none of it. He turned 14 just recently and moved out of the orphanage. He was planning to move to Heartland and when he planed that, he heard his best friend was currently living there.

"You must be very excited... I can actually feel it..."

"I am..."

What do I mean "he just turned 14?" Are you wondering about the orphanage since the last thing you read was that he was heading towards "prison?" Who was the person talking to him? You think I was going to leave you hanging? No way. I'll just start where I left off. Ahem...

Astral started heading towards the woods. No one was watching because nobody enters this forest. It's full of trees, mostly dead ones, and dangerous animals. Why did they have to get the house that was; 1. Hard to locate and 2. Hard to get through.

He pushed leaves away with his free hand. Snakes hissed and sometimes slither onto his backpack or luggage. He would have panicked like most people would have but he was calm in the way that nothing scared him too much. He started whistling a tune that got the snakes to just slither off. He learned that tune from a boy in his class, Kaito Tenjo.

It was a Wednesday afternoon in fourth grade, Yuma was sick and Astral was in school picking homework up for him. They were preparing to go home when Kaito walked up to Astral. The thing is, Yuma doesn't know that Kaito calls him Astral too. Actually, Astral and Kaito are good friends. Since Kaito and Astral have a lot in common, they usually share things the other one doesn't know. The only difference is that Kaito shows more emotion than Astral. Kaito smiles and laugh, he can look sad and angry. Astral does none of that. None, nothing, zero, zip, nada.

Anyways, Kaito walked up to Astral. "Hey."

"Hey..."

The blond-blue haired boy watched the other boy pack up. "I heard you used to live in a house in a snaked filled forest." Astral pause for a moment then nodded. Kaito sat down next to him. "Does the snakes freak you out?" The blue haired boy shook his head. The gray eye boy smiled. "As expected. Don't they bother you." A nod. "I learned this from my grandfather. He used to whistle this to get snakes away when he was exploring a forest."

Kaito whistled a tune soft enough for only he and Astral could hear. Astral's eyebrows lifted a bit to show some interest. So on their way back home, Kaito taught Astral the short song which he is using right now.

A couple minutes later, an old house was in sight. It look just like a haunted house but worse... He paused for a moment then continued walking then paused again. Was it a really good idea to come back and live here? Maybe he should have gone and stayed at another friend's house. No. He couldn't move into another house. The boy sighed. He reached for a key.

_Haven't used this in awhile..._ He thought. He stuck the key into the key hole and turned it. He put his hand on the knob but hesitated to turn it. But he didn't need to turn it. The door flung open and he could smell the smoke and alcohol. He looked up to find a barely standing drunken man.

"Alex -hiccup-! How was -hiccup- school, huh?" the man said is a cold voice.

Astral, trying to keep his poker face on, replied; "I-it's been good..." His father changed a bit. He has a beard now. That's all that changed. His clothes was still dirty and ripped up, there was still a cigarette in his mouth, his voice was still the same, his personality, Astral bet, was still the same too.

"Come on in, -hiccup- son. Today's gonna be a fuuuuun -hiccup- day..."

"D-d-dad..." Astral choked out. "It's night time."

"What's that -hiccup-? You want to have -hiccup- a fun time? But we always have a fun -hiccup- time, Alex..."

With that, the man pulled on Astral's arm and yanked him inside. There was a loud _CRACK_ and a loud _THUNK_ then ta da, Astral was inside prison again. The boy heard the door slam shut.

"Sanami -hiccup-! Our son came back -hiccup- from school! Get your -hiccup- ass down here!"

Astral, or now being called Alex, sat up. His right arm was limp beside him. It hurt. Badly. Alex took his left arm and put it over his right elbow. He flinched at his own touch. His father already made him scared, but wait! He could hear the heals clicking and clacking on the wooden stairs. His mother has arrived...

"Is it true, Yukio?" He could smell more alcohol and smoke entering the room. His mother didn't look that different either. Her hair was more messier and it was longer, but that's it. Clothes still dirty and ripped, cigarette in mouth, holding a half filled beer bottle... Same old, same old. "Welcome home... Alex, right?"

_Who doesn't remember their child's name?_ Alex thought but he nodded. Yukio... His fathers name. Yukio means "he gets what he wants." Yup. His dad sure lives up to his name. His mother's name, Sanami, means kind, sensitive, thoughtful. _Here name really suits her,_ Alex thought sarcastically.

"Do you have homework, son?" before he could have lied, his mother continued. "But homework can be done later. Family first, right?"

Alex was about to protest but he was quickly dragged away.

…

Quiet. He slowly slipped away from his parents, who were passed out on the floor. Grabbing his luggage and backpack, he quietly walked up the stairs and into his room. Nothing changed except for the dust that covered everything up. He actually didn't care about it. He climbed onto the bed. It was two in the morning and he already got new scars, bruises, and a broken arm. He sighed. Nothing could get worst than this...

…

It was a little past 6 am. He only slept for four hours. Why? So he can leave as soon as possible. Maybe even less than four hours since he took some time to patch himself up. His right arm still hurt but he found out that it wasn't broken, which was always a plus. He could cover the scars on his arms with his jacket and cover the ones on his legs with long pants. He put bandages on his face and made up a lie that he was in martial arts class and he messed up. A lot.

He quickly stuffed things in his backpack and took somethings out. Alex decided to bring two notebooks, a sketchbook, and some (color) pencils and pens. He also brought a change of clothes just in case. In his luggage, which he left at home, has the rest of his notebooks (some filled, some not), sketchbooks (some filled and some not), art supplies, and his clothes.

He carefully tipped toed down the hallway, making sure his parents were still passed out (which they were), and stepped outside. After he closed the front door and making sure he has the keys to get back in, he walked away from the house.

Now that he's outdoors again, I think I'll go back and call him Astral. And this time, I'm sticking with Astral. Unless I change my mind.

Astral walked through the forest, whistling the tune a couple times, and onto the sidewalk. He was actually surprised that he had his poker face most of the torture last night. Only a couple times when it hurt so much that he screamed. When he was at the bus stop, he let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Nobody was there. It was quiet. But the bus driver knew him.

That was when he started letting his emotions out. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he was choking out sobs. He sat down on the bench and lifted his knees so that he can bury his face in them. After awhile, he realized that he was shaking. He did calm down a bit, though. Even though smiling felt a bit uncomfortable to him, letting his emotions out did make him feel better.

_HONK._

The boy looked up and saw the bus was waiting for him. He saw the bus driver wave to him with a smile. Tears were still on his cheeks but his face had a bored expression. Was that a bad habit? When he got on, he was about to insert money, but the bus driver stopped him. Astral tilt his head in confusion.

The man smiled. "I appreciate you riding my bus and paying the right amount every time."

Astral stared until he nodded. He took a seat a couple seats from the front. Nobody was on at the moment, like always. Nobody seemed to take the bus every morning. He sat down and stared outside. The bus driver looked at the boy in the mirror.

"I'm sorry I was a bit late." The boy shrugged. "I saw you crying. You never let out your emotions. They did it bad, didn't they?" The boy nodded. "Did they find out?"

"They're drunk and forgot my name. They even thought I just came back from school. Do you think they found out?" His tone was a bit harsher than usual. What was going on with him that morning? Silence filled between them for a couple minutes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to talk so harsh..."

"It's okay." Astral was a bit surprised that he was forgiven so easily. "I could never understand how you feel. And I'm an adult! I guess it's because I had a normal life."

Silence filled them again, but more comfortable. The bus was stuck in the middle of traffic. What Astral wondered was why there was traffic in the morning. He figured it was because adults need to go to work, unlike his. He sighed. Probably wasn't a good idea to thing about them.

He stared outside, until something caught his attention. He quickly took out his sketchbook and a pencil and stared sketching it down. When the bus moved again, Astral finished the small picture. He stared at his drawing and put his pencil away, taking out a pen. Astral decided to color his drawing.

The drawing was a beautiful flower garden, full of all different kinds of color.

**Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy the chapter? Okay, bad news everyone. I'm going on family vacation for a week, so I won't be updating for awhile. But no worries! I'm gonna be writing on my trip so when I get back, I'll make it up to you guys with what I wrote! But there is a slight chance that I will update right before I leave. A _slight_ chance**

**And... WAZZAM! Here comes another contest! :D**

**Remember WAYYYY back in the beginning of this chapter (which is not that far) where there was someone talking to Astral? You guys get the chance to guess who it is! :D **

**It's not that easy, unless you can read my mind and controlled it making me type you as the winner, then it would be easy... But, I do not think that would happen. Soooo... Good luck! Prizes are the same and yeah! This time it would be longer for more people to guess and come by so I'll give you guys a warning before it closes, kay?**

**Please review and please suggest a chapter title and submit an answer! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 2, Awkward?

**Ah... As I said there might be a slight chance that I would update before I left. Here it is! Welcome to Prologue Part 4/Chapter 1 part 2/ Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! **

**More information on the contest is at the bottom author's note. Also there is some info about what's going on from today until the next week. On with the chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: Hm... Do not own... Except for my characters... Ha... Gotta add their info on Profile... Hm...**

Chapter 2, Untitled

So this is what's been going on for the past month. Wake up, sneak out, hang around at the mall or public library, go home, suffer. That's all. Gee, I have a wonderful life. But today, it was gonna change. You'll see what I'm talking about. I mean, _read_.

It was morning but I didn't bother getting out of bed. Last night was the worst, _by far_. Why, you ask? I don't like to talk about it but I'll give some hints. I feel dirty, disgusting, _hurt._ They were taking abusiveness to a whole different level. You still don't know what I'm talking about? Well, screw you... Here. Maybe this would make you realize what happened.

_HE_ took _IT_ and stuck _IT_ inside of _ME_. _SHE_ was... Ugh... I barely remember what she did to me... Are you _KIDDING_ me? You still don't know? I was RAPED for PETE'S SAKE... You know, I'm not showing emotion whatsoever... You know what? I'm just not going to talk about it anymore...

So going back to the subject. I was sitting on the corner of my bed, taking pieces of glass out of my left arm. Yes, my right arm healed good enough. And before I could go back and crawl up to my room, _they_ had to _accidentally_ push me over and made me fall over a bunch of glass. How nice. At least it didn't stab any other part of my body except my left arm, right? Huh...

I winced as I pulled the last piece of glass out of my palm. Blood. I can see the outline of my arm being covered by my own blood. Ah, blood. I seem to greet it everyday. I washed it off and put that stingy stuff over it. Was it alcohol? I couldn't care _less_ now... But, I was in the middle of wrapping my arm with the bandage that I kept in my room when my door flung open.

THIRD PERSON

The bus driver, Michio Yasudo, waited. No one comes in the morning so he continued waiting. Astral was never late, ever. Why would he be late to leave his abusive parents? There must be something wrong. He parked the bus in a parking area near by. Michio walked back and into the forest.

It wasn't that bad in the forest actually. There was a bunch of snakes slithering here and there but they weren't much of a bother. He used to tame a snake for his father. They had some hard times but it wasn't that bad. He also remembered a little tune from his friend who learned it from his father.

After sometime going this way and that, he finally saw a house in view. At least he thought it was a house. It was HUGE and had a HAUNTED look to it. Hm... That's not weird at all? But it walked over to it anyways. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a rustle of leaves. He quickly turned around and saw a man. The house inspector man that had a conversation with Astral.

Oh no. We wasn't eavesdropping. He just over heard them, that's all. Don't get so suspicious.

They were staring at each other when the inspector spoke. "You're the bus driver, aren't you?"

"I am. You're a house inspector, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wait... How did you know?"

The bus driver turned around. "Why are you here?" he said, completely ignoring the other man's question.

Daisuke coughed a bit, clearing his voice. "As you somehow know, I am a house inspector. I am here to inspect a house from someone's request. And may I ask, why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up a boy." The inspector stared except the bus driver ignored him. "We're both here so let's stop talking and get to it." Daisuke nodded and walked up to Michio. Michio knocked on the door once and the door just fell down. Weird... "That's not awkward."

They both stepped inside. Man, this place was a wreck! There was beer bottles and cigarette butts all over the place. They walked in, unaware they were about to step on broken glass.

_CRACK. CRAKLE. CRACKY?_

Michio looked down. Glass, glass, and... Blood? "Hey... Look at this... It's blood."

Daisuke looked where Michio was pointing. He started scribbling something into a note pad. They continued exploring around until they heard a 'oof' like noise. They followed it to a room and found two passed out people. They barely had any clothes on and on the ground there was a mix of blood and white stuff. White stuff... What the...

"Oh no... Inspector!" the bus driver turned unexpectedly. "Call the police now!"

"What...?"

"CALL. THE. POLICE. NOW!"

The inspector man grabbed his phone and started dialing the numbers. While he was speaking to the police, finally realizing what was happening, the other man was looking for the stairs. As hard it was to find the house, the stairs were even harder. It was so dark only dim lit candles were the only light source.

"The police will come right away." Daisuke said. "What are we looking for now?"

"The stairs." Michio said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Help me find the freaking stairs."

While they were looking for the stairs and waiting for the police, they decided to converse. Michio Yasuda, age is 32 years, height is 5' 8", has a wife and two kids, and, as you know, working as a bus driver. Daisuke Asanuma, age is 30 (looks old because of stress), height is 5' 7", divorced with no children, and, you know this too, working as a house inspector. The police came and was trying to wake the passed out people and was helping them find the stairs, since waking the people up failed. Badly,

Daisuke opened a door and found some stairs. Weird... This house was just plain weird... "I found the stairs!" As he said that, Michio pushed passed him and ran up. Daisuke quickly recovered from what had just happened and ran up also, The police (two) ran up with them.

They tried every door but there was nothing in it. Michio turned around and closed the door he had just opened with a horrifying look on his face. Daisuke decided not to question it. The last door in the hallway was the only one they didn't open. So Michio turned the knob and Daisuke pushed open the door and the police men were right behind them.

And that's where we are. Bus driver and a house inspector with police officers behind them are staring at a blue haired kid wrapping his arm with some gauze. This day was getting more and more awkward.

**This chapter was... Awkward... Eh... Just kidding! :D**

**Information on contest: Okay... So um... The chapter before... Uh... There was a contest. And you had to guess who that person was... And um... Yeah. Give me a reason and uh... Explain that reason too... And... Eh... Yeah... Hm... **

**My mind has been a little slow lately... I am REALLY tired... I forgot to finish this chapter for you guys so I woke up a bit early to finish it... And I have a bit of writer's block but I ate apples. You guys must be like "FINALLY! THE PLOT IS FINALLY STARTING!" **

**-Sighs- I know. I'm very slow. I'm very tired... I have a bunch of stories to work on... I have to leave early tomorrow... I'm staying up late to get ready... I'm going to sleep in the car... I'm probably going to fall over, but I am not caring right now... So tired... **

**Sometimes I regret I'm staying up late and writing. But then I remember that I'm doing this for you guys, and then I was like "It's all worth it. At least the readers are happy..." So yeah... Sorry for the long author's note... If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I'll try to write a better one. Maybe on my trip and when I get the time to use the computer, I'll rewrite this chapter and stuff... **

**Man, this is just getting longer... Anyways, please review! For Astral's sake? God... Don't get me started on those people who bribe their readers to review... It's just not right... So, review. Please review? :D **


	5. Chapter 3, Unfortunate

**Hello everyone! Remember last chapter when I said I had to leave and had writing's block? Well... I just realized that my hotel gives free internet connection and my writer's block is gone! :D I am able to post my story! WOOH! So, please enjoy this chapter! **

**Warning: Contains blood and violence. Not really violence... Just uh... Um... Accidents? I'm not really good with warnings but it does have something bad in it. If you freak out, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**With that said, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: What do YOU think I don't own? Hm? (Answer: YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL)**

Chapter 3, Unfortunate

The boy blinked blankly at the people that slammed open his door. It was quite disturbing when someone entered without making them noticed first. He'll let it slide for the bus driver since he might be worried that he didn't come on the bus. He'll let it slide for the police officers because the bus driver might have called them. But, what was the house inspector here? Did someone request him? Who? Why?

No one said a word.

"Astral...?" the bus driver started to speak. He (as in Astral) looked horrible. He looked tired, hurt, small, fragile... But the inspector had different thoughts.

One, this boy had abusive parents? Two, is his name Astral or Alex? He was quite confused with that. Three, what happened? Besides the obvious. He was worried, scared, and most of all, curious. They didn't know that something else, worst than this, could happen.

One police officer was talking on his walkie talkie, requesting an ambulance to come. Why? When Astral revealed his legs out of his blankets, they were bloody and broken. They were covered in cuts, scars, and bruises in different colors. The other officer was examining Astral's right arm, which healed wrongly. His left arm, the officer helped him patch up.

An ambulance arrived and the bus driver helped the boy on. The boy was sitting on the gurney while the two men was sitting on his right side. The other side had hospital equipment and technology. The boy stared at his lap as they sat in silence. He wondered if he could do the same things again like; play sports, walk around, walking and running in general. His answer was soon to come though.

Half way there to the hospital but an unfortunate accident happened. A speeding, drunken man crossed a red light and crashed right into the ambulance, crashing onto Astral's head. His eyes were wide and terrified, full with pain. He fell over and landed on the ground, unconscious. Blood was spilling out of his head. What made it even worse was the blow was so hard that it pushed the ambulance over and made other cars crash into each other.

Life was never going to be the same again. Why can't it be easy for once?

**This. Is. So. Short... I'm sorry. It just felt right to end it there... Poor Astral... WHY CAN'T THINGS BE EASY FOR HIM? WHY? I could always make it easy for him, but that's not the stories really about, is it? I'm so evil... /shot/ **

**Contest may end soon. After the next chapter or the one after that. Who knows? I will, that's who... HA HA HA! I crack myself up... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 4, Remembering

**HELLO! Here is chapter 4 (getting tired of naming the other names it could be) and might I add, THE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO CLOSE. THIS IS THE LAST TIME. PLEASE SUBMIT AN ANSWER. NEXT UPDATE IS THE CLOSING OF THE CONTEST AND THE ANNOUNCING OF THE WINNER(S), if there is any...**

**Now that I got that out of the way, on with the chapter! Please note that this is somewhat of a filler chapter. I'm sorry. I am writing this when I was on the trip. I mention Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in here somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: …? Is this really necessary? Who would write a fanfiction about something they created? NO ONE cause you can make that fanfiction REAL if needed to be. :D**

Chapter 4, Remembering

First, everything was in slow motion. Then, everything fast forward. Michio was just sitting there, talking with Astral and Daisuke when suddenly, CRASH... Everything was slow; Astral getting hit in the head, eyes wide and horrified, blood splattering everywhere, the ambulance falling to it's sides, other car horns and crashes outside. Now, they were in another ambulance traveling to the hospital. Again.

No one was hurt, as far as Michio knows. The drunken man was unconscious and was probably going to jail, Astral (of course) had a serious injury, other people weren't as bad. Daisuke and himself barely got hurt, only a slight headache and other aches. Nothing too bad. The crash was on the news though. Fast, huh?

The bus driver was worried about one thing. What if Astral got brain damage? What if he was... Mentally Retarded? He wouldn't be the same again. He's worried because he cares for children, especially Astral. Even though family comes first, Astral wasn't living the life of kids should live these years. His children are living the good life; parents who buy them anything they want, eating something everyday, never hungry, sleeping in a comfy bed. Astral looked thin and under weight, he always looks tired, he buys his own stuff with the little amount of money he has.

He sighed. Why did this boy have to suffer so much at a young age. He didn't do anything wrong did he? What could he do? He was the nicest boy in the world! But some times he wondered whats going on in his head.

Michio stared at the boy, who is now lying on the gurney. There was a bandage wrapped around his head with a little bit of blood seeping through it. Astral was sleeping calmly, which made the bus driver calm down a bit. It was actually the afternoon right now since the crash happened around 9 AM and it took awhile for back up to come.

Watching the boy reminded him when he was young, about his age. He remembered that one day that was a dream come true. That was the day when he met Team 5D's in person. It was amazing to see Yusei Fudo, the amazing professor, Jack Atlas, the most amazing duelist around the world, Crow Hogan, the leader of his duel team, Aki Izayoi, a great doctor, and the twins, Rua and Ruka, a duel champion and a smart student. He met them all on his 12th birthday when he traveled to Neo Domino city with his parents. He walked around and found the team just hanging out.

It was Jack Atlas that spotted him with a balloon and a birthday hat. He stared at Michio and then smiled, said something to his friends, then they all turned to him. The team walked over and Michio tighten his grip of his mothers hand.

"Hey there." he heard Jack's voice above him. He was much taller than he expected him to be. "I see it's your birthday today. How old are you turning?" He said as he bent down to the boy's level.

"I-I'm turning twelve..." Michio said. Jack and the others were much nicer than he thought. Maybe because every time he saw Jack on TV, he sounded rough and cold. Now that Jack was on a break, he seem to cool down and was super nice. They actually let him hang out with them all day, with his parent's permission of course.

That was the greatest day of his life, besides the time when he met his true love (who is now his wife). Jack led him around, carrying him on his shoulders sometimes, Yusei showed him their D-Wheels and D-Boards, Aki showed him different plants and what they do, Crow showed him Black Birds and his Black Feather cards, Rua showed him about being a Champion, and Ruka showed him the beauty of duel monsters and spirits. They all showed him their Synchro monsters.

It was amazing. Jack was taking him back where he was supposed to meet his parents again. They arrived in a short amount of time. The blond duelist gave the boy a hug, little did the boy know that Jack was actually slipping something into his pocket. He realized that when he got home and was changing to go to bed when he felt something in his back pocket. He took it out to find a card. His eyes widen.

The bus driver sighed again. He turned to the sleeping thirty year old next to him. Looking away, he took out the card that was given him many years ago. It was a card that Jack didn't use that often but was very rare in the world. The monster was a tuner monster, not used anymore these days.

That monster was Trust Guardian.

**I am ending most of my stories like that... It just seems like a good ending with one line... :D I'm very tired... I woke up at 2 AM and stayed awake all the way 'till now, 7:55 AM... **

**I just witnessed something weird... My parents are watching something on their little TV thing and then they conversed a bit then started laughing like those rich people laugh, OH HO HO HO. But with laughs... OH HA HA HO HA... I was really confused... :|**

**So, please review! And don't tell anyone I wrote that! -wink wink-**

**-EDIT- That was what I wrote in the car. I am in the hotel right now... I was about to post this tomorrow but when I saw my dad about to turn off the laptop, I decided to post it now... 11:08 PM... Ugh... I'll try to post tomorrow but I won't promise. Until then, please review! :D**

**Plus, if there is any mistakes, I am sorry. I'll try to edit it if needed since I was super tired when I was writing it. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 5, What?

**Hello everyone! I'm on a roll since I am still on my first day of my trip, still traveling, and I wrote four chapters (chap. 3, 4, 5, 6). But I spaced the updates apart. I think it's better like that. :D (edit- you guys know I didn't since I post it day after day... I only have one chapter written left! D:)**

**As you might noticed a couple chapters ago (maybe), you see that I changed the genre. I changed it from Friendship/Hurt/Comfort to Angst/Hurt/Comfort. I might change it again. Which should I change it too? Angst/Hurt/Comfort or Angst/Friendship? I like Angst/Hurt/Comfort but it all depends on you guys! :D So... On with the chapter then!**

**But is it me or is the chapters getting shorter and shorter? D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. How could I? If I wrote fanfiction about my own series, I don't have time to work on my anime would I? Let's think logic peoples. ;)**

Chapter 5, What?

Daisuke was in the waiting room with Michio. Astral was going to get stitches and they were examining his legs and trying to fix up his right arm. Daisuke never witnessed anything so terrible and horrifying before, especially the _accident_.

The inspector shook his head. No bad thoughts now. A kid has a worst life then he had, and he lived longer than him! Sometimes life could be very hard... He felt really bad for Astral. He's homeless at the moment because he's too young to live in a house by himself, Daisuke couldn't adopt him since he didn't have enough money to take care of him, Michio couldn't adopt him because he already had enough to take care of, and they couldn't just let him live off in the streets. what kind of people would they be if they let him live off in the streets?

The doctor came in. "Are you with Alex OKO?" They both nodded. "Please come this way." The doctor lead them to an office. "I would like to discuss something with you before I let you see Alex." He gestured to chairs. "Please have a seat."

"What is it that you need to discuss, Doctor..." Michio looked at the desk sign. "Dr. Juru."

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Alex is going to be fine." They let out sigh of relief. "Physically."

The two men looked up. "What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, he'll be able to walk and run, not a problem there. But, the accident that happened on the way here, it was very critical. He might have memory loss and possibly have mental issues." The doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper. "It might be possible that he needs to go to a mental hospital."

"Is... Is he... Is he mentally retarded?" the bus driver asked.

Dr. Juru shook his head. "He is not, thankfully. Just trouble of memory and might act differently. He might have emotional break downs, for example."

The inspector heard the bus driver whispered; "Oh... That's good. Better than what I thought he might have..."

"His right arm had healed wrongly and it can't be helped. But it isn't that bad. His arm won't be straight as much but it will me permanently be slightly bent. He can bend his arm but he can not make it straight no more. His left arm is healing perfectly fine and it will be better in no time. He is quite thin and underweight, so he must be fed properly. A little bit more than usual for the next week." He flipped some papers. "And we found out one more thing."

There was a paused and the doctor studied the paper. "What is it, Doctor?" Michio asked.

He looked up from the paper. "Alex... He has lung cancer."

**Whoa! Didn't expect that did you? But it was kinda obvious. Parents + Smoking all the time = Eventual Lung Cancer. SO yeah... I decided to give you guys another update for the contest. Maybe another one, too. Why? I'm just nice like that. ;)**

**I guessed on some of these, since I am not that great at doctor stuff. Plus, I don't have the internet (edit- but I do now at the hotel! :D). Only on my phone, that is charging (edit- at least was...), So if I wrote something wrong, please tell me so I could fix it. Next chapter I would do more research but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**EDIT- I hope there isn't any mistakes either since I'm very tired to actually reread it again... I already read it twice but that was a couple days ago...**

**PLEASE READ! I'm writing a tragic story (or somewhat like that) for Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal at the moment. It is almost completed (one-shot) so be on the look out for that! Thank you!**

**:D Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6, Mental Problems

**Hello again everybody! :D I am still on my first day of my trip (not. I'm actually coming back home)... I think I am writing too much... But I want to get this all down before I lose the idea... One thing though... I'm not sure about the plot anymore... ^^" I haven't been sure about it for awhile now... I just know the beginning, so if I stopped writing suddenly, I am thinking of a plot (but that won't be for awhile since I got most of the chapters planned out). So~! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: What have I been saying for the past couple chapters? … Good for you! You actually read it! :D **

Chapter 6, Mental Problems

Astral woke up but the doctors and nurses never knew. He was now sitting in the room that he wasn't familiar with. Wait... Who was he again? What happened? Where was he? He was very confused. He had a little trouble breathing but that was all.

Two men entered the room, followed by another man in a white coat with a women in a white coat also. She had a clipboard and wore glass and tied her hair up, the man in a white coat wore glasses but had short wavy hair, there was two men, one of them had a bus driver suit on while the other had an inspector like suit on. He blinked.

"Alex..." the man in the white coat started.

"Alex...? Who is Alex? Am I Alex...?" the blue haired boy sat there, confused. But he didn't show much emotion. Just like the same old Astral.

"Astral...?" The bus driver said.

"Astral? Whose Astral? Am I Astral?" The boy looked off somewhere. "Who am I? Am I Astral or Alex? Am I someone else?"

Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar. The spirit watched the boy, Astral, with curiosity.

"_Human..."_

"_You are going to help that human..." _He said.

"_His name is Astral..."_ the spirit looked at Him. _"I seem to like him... But not the way he is now..."_

"_You are going to help him and he'll be the way he was before. For now... Just watch and see what happens..."_

The two watched and kept watching, waiting for the right moment to come. Meanwhile, Astral just discovered that he was both Alex and Astral.

"I have two names?"

Michio, he learned the bus drivers name, explained to him. "Your real name is Alex but your nickname is Astral."

Since Astral doesn't know any of this, he asked. "I have two names? Cool. Is that even legal?"

Daisuke, he learned was the inspectors name, chuckled. "Of course it's legal. Anyone and anything can have a name and nickname. They could even have multiple names, more than two."

Astral raised his eyebrows but didn't show much emotion. "Is that true? I didn't know that was possible."

"You have three names." said the bus driver. "Even more than that."

"I do?"

He nodded. "Alex Astral Ogasawara Kobayashi Oikawa OKO." Astral was speechless so he just stared at the man. Michio chuckled a bit. "But it's true. That is your name. But you are mostly known as Alex Astral OKO."

They were reteaching Astral his own past that he couldn't remember and they were reteaching what they were reteaching since he didn't remember what they said.

The summer went on like that. Day after day, Michio and Daisuke came over and helped Astral with learning new things. But one day, his mental issues went wrong. Really wrong. He remembered everything but he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Not like Happy, Sad, Angry emotions but the one deep inside, hurt, disgusted, frustrated. It was the day that doctors called "verge to insanity."

But what really caused this? The world might never know.

**Remember what I said about looking up more info about the doctor terms thing... Okay, I admit that I didn't do that but I wrote another chapter so... Who cares? :D **

**And did you know that the contest ended? That's right! Here are the winners! The winner is...**

**No one! Congratulations! Wait... Its not No one? Are you saying I was wrong? Oh! I was wrong! Here is the real winner! It is... Nobody! Congratulations Nobody! You'll get something too, No one... But really, No one won so Nobody gets anything... Hm... Oh well! The answer is the SPIRIT... Astral get's his own spirit. That was a spoiler... Whoops. :D**

**And please check out my new story, _I'm Sorry._ It would be a pleasure if you did! :D**

**So I'm gonna go and let you review my story~! :D -hint hint- -wink wink- And sorry for the mistakes and long authors note. I'm tired but I also felt like rambling... :|**


	9. Chapter 7, Lunar

**I am back, peoples! Back to where I lived. I had a nice vacation and I'm ready to be back and writing, again. But that doesn't matter because I updated when I was on my vacation anyways... So, um... Thank you to tall that reviewed, it means a lot to me! -huggles all of you- Thankies! Anyways, a new character is coming in this chapter. On with the chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal... Hm...**

Chapter 7, Lunar

Daisuke just finished the last house he was inspecting. He was heading to Astral's room in the mental hospital. He was usually the first one there because Michio had to drive the bus and people got a little bit mad because he has been there for the past couple days. Michio usually came in around seven, ending his shift early.

The inspector was about to open the door when he heard a crash, like a glass object falling onto a wooden floor. He opened the door quickly to find a vase knocked over and Astral standing over it. He was about to ask but he saw a smile on Astral's face.

"Oops... I knocked the vase over..." the boy said and skipped over to a frame on the wall. "Oh! What a pretty picture." he took the frame off the wall and threw it to the other side of the room. The frame shattered on impact and broke. "Whoops! I didn't know picture frames could fly!" then he skipped over to destroy another object.

Daisuke ran over to Astral as he was about to grab a monitor. "Astral! What are you doing?"

The boy started laughing. "What am I doing, you ask?" he yanked himself from the man's grip. "I'm just playing, that's all." then he skipped away from the monitor and towards the window. "Look at all the people down there! They're free from this hellhole that I live in!" Astral turned around with a huge grin on his face. "I want to be free like them!" With that said, he skipped around the room, knocking things over.

The inspector ran towards the boy, trying to help him from this... This... Insanity. A doctor enter the room and his eyes widen. The inspector quickly explained and the doctor quickly rushed to help him. Astral ran out of the room, giggling furiously. The two men ran after him.

Room after room, they finally locked Astral into one room. What else could they do? It was actually a room to watch the patient from a window in another room. The doctor led the inspector to the watching room as they watched the boy staring at his surroundings.

"What a pretty place..." he said, smiling. "It would be a shame if something happened to it..." and with that, Astral took out a hammer out of nowhere and started throwing it around the room. "The hammer made a hole in the wall! Hammers can fly! They're amazing!"

Daisuke was in shock. He kept staring at the boy as he threw the hammer somewhere and then go retrieve it to throw it somewhere else. First, where did he get the hammer? Second, what is he doing? Third, why is he doing this? So many questions, so little time.

Astral was about to throw the hammer somewhere else when something stopped him. He stopped what he was doing and dropped the hammer. His arms were by his side now, staring off somewhere. Daisuke didn't know what but he kept watching. Even he forgot the doctor was there, asking him things, which he didn't answer.

The boy saw something dark coming towards him. The dark figure had somewhat spiky hair, weird, gray patterns all over his body, and had scarlet red eyes. The figure looked somewhat liked him. He blinked as he stared at the figure. "Pretty..." he reached out for the figure and the figure reached out for him. But first, before I keep going on with the story, let's go back and go to the "figure's" point of view.

The spirit watched as the boy woke up and stared off somewhere, stretching his arms. It was just another regular day, but, as you know, it's actually not. Astral stepped off his bed and started to head towards the bathroom. He did what he usually did in the morning; brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, learning, explore the mental hospital, walk back to his room, etc.

The spirit watched as the boy was about to exit the room but he stopped when he was going to turn the knob. His different colored eyes widen as his hand reached up to his head. He started pulling on his hair and started screaming. He stepped back to the center of the room and he started smiling.

"_What is he doing?"_ the spirit asked.

"_He's going insane... It's finally your time, Lunar..."_ He said.

"_My time..."_

After watching Astral run around knocking things over and Daisuke coming in trying to stop him then the doctor coming in, blah blah blah, he saw a good time to jump in and save the day like a hero. Kind of.

And that's where we are now. I do that a lot, don't I?

The boy stared at the spirit as their hands touched. Nothing happened, until...

Pain...

Pain was filled in Astral's body. He started screaming and holding his head. The spirit watched the boy as he was now on his knees bending over.

"_Let me help you... Let me in with you..."_ Astral heard a soft whisper. He stopped screaming and the pain lessened. _"Let me help you..."_ Astral looked up to the figure. The figure leaned in closer to whisper something into Astral's ear. _"My name is Lunar... And only you can see me..."_

**Lunar! You finally came! More info on him is on my profile. Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter will come in two days. I decided to update every other day... Unless, you know... I can't... **

**Reviews are writers fuels! So review! :D**


	10. Chapter 8, Realizing

**Hi everyone! It's update day! :D So, I enjoyed writing this chapter as much as last chapter. Yes, I know last chapter was a bit funny... I can't seem to write a story without putting humor into it... :O Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal... I wish I did... That means I could own Astral... -evil smile-**

Chapter 8, Realizing

"Lunar..." Astral said. Lunar was sitting in front of Astral as they stared at each other. "Lunar..." Somehow, Astral was getting back to normal. He was now showing no emotion and was just sitting there. "Lunar is your name."

"_Yes... It is."_ the spirit said.

"Lunar..." Astral stared. "I'm gonna call you Lu Lu..."

Lunar's eyes widen. _"What? Why?"_

Astral stood up. "Why, you ask? Well... The answer is simple." He pointed at the spirit's face. "Because I want to, that's why..." The boy started walking towards the door. It took awhile for Lunar to recover but he did and started floating after Astral. The blue haired boy reached out for the knob but felt that it was locked. "For God's sake..." Astral walked back to the hammer and picked it up. From where he was, he threw it at the door with perfect accuracy, that it hit right above the lock. The hole was big enough for his hand to fit threw. He unlocked the door and turned the knob. "What kind of person locks a kid in a room?"

Daisuke was confused. Astral was back to normal, his unemotional self, but now he was talking to himself. He was talking normally to no one in particular but when you ask him who he's talking to, he says he talking to someone named Lu Lu. Who was Lu Lu? Is she a real person? Was Astral imagining things?

The inspector stared as the boy was chatting about duels to this "Lu Lu". He stared as Astral ate a sandwich and nodding to the invisible person. He didn't know what was going on. "Astral... Who is Lu Lu?" he asked suddenly.

The boy looked up at him with no emotion. "Lu Lu is Lunar. Lunar is Lu Lu." he said matter-of-factly. "You can't see Lu Lu. Only I can." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I guess I'm the only that could hear him too."

Lu Lu was a him? Daisuke was mentally embarrassed. "But who exactly is Lu Lu?" He walked over and sat next to the boy.

"First off, that was Lu Lu's seat." Astral started. "Lu Lu is sitting over here now. Secondly, don't get any thoughts that Lu Lu is my imaginary friend. Thirdly, Lu Lu is a ghost spirit. He helped me recover from my insanity." He pushed the half eaten sandwich away from him. "I'm full."

"You have to eat, Astral. You're still way under weight." he put his hand over the boy's rib cage. "Your ribs are visible and you can feel them." The man shook his head. "But, ghost spirit?"

Astral stared at the sandwich. "Yeah. He looks somewhat like me but hes completely black except for the the eyes, which are red, and for the gray patterns all over his body." he looked up at the the spirit and reached out. His eyes soften. "I love his hair though..."

Daisuke almost fell over while Lunar's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "What?" the two screamed in unison without each other knowing.

"I was just lighting up the mood." Astral closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You guys have no sense of humor." Lunar sighed while the inspector chuckled.

A cell phone ringed, which belonged to Daisuke. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey." it was Michio. The two had gotten quite close so they were friends now.

"What's up?"

"Who is it?" Astral asked after he tried to feed Lunar food but Lunar explained that he couldn't eat human food.

"It's Michio." the inspector replied.

"Yeah. I'm coming later than usual because they're making me work over time. I'll probably be there around nine, nine thirty." the bus driver said. "Is it alright if you stay there and look after him for a bit?"

"Why not? We leave late anyways." Daisuke shrugged even though he knew the bus driver couldn't see it.

"Alright then! Thanks! See you then."

"Okay. Bye."

As the inspector hung up, Astral immediately asked what they were talking about. Daisuke explained and Astral nodded.

"He's coming late, huh? That's a shame. He didn't get the chance to meet Lu Lu." he looked up for a second. "You actually didn't meet Lu Lu either." Astral sighed. "That's kinda sad that I'm the only one that could see you, Lu Lu." Then he looked down. "I want you to meet my best friend too..."

Truthfully, Lunar already knew Yuma since Lunar watched Astral ever since he was born. Kinda stalker-ish, huh? He knew all of Astral's secrets and problems. He even knew Astral had lung cancer. Right... Astral doesn't know that yet.

Astral grabbed his chest and started breathing heavily. "Why is it getting hard to breath now?"

Daisuke remembered about the boy's lung cancer. As the boy started coughing and put his hand over his mouth. His eyes widen a bit as he removed his hand from his mouth. The inspector something red. Red...

"Blood...?" Astral said. He stared at his palm for a couple more seconds before he looked up at he inspector. "What am I missing here? I know you're hiding something, inspector..." Before the inspector could explain, Lunar explained it first. "I have lung cancer?" Astral practically screamed. "But... But..."

_Oh no... His mental problems has to kick in..._ Daisuke thought. Astral has the problem when he gathers too much information that he gets, you know, _overloaded_. Astral was at the point where he was breathing heavily and was shaking.

"Calm down, Astral. It's going to be alright."

"How is it alright?" the boy yelled. "I have lung cancer and it's all their freaking fault!" tears stung at the edge of his eyes. "Lung cancer kills a lot of people... I don't want to die yet... I want to see Yuma one last time before I die..." He started hugging himself and crying at the same time. "I'm... I'm scared to die..."

"_You're not going to die, Astral...You are going to live. How do I know? Because I'm here to help you. I'm here to keep you living." _Lunar said. _"Because that is my job that He gave me... That is my job that I must complete. That is my destiny... I was created to help you, Astral."_ The spirit was now hugging the human boy.

On the outside, though, Daisuke was hugging the boy. It was like a group hug to Astral. Soon, it was getting late and the sky darkened. Astral feel asleep in Daisuke's grip. The inspector carried him to the hospital bed and he was sleeping soundlessly. Lunar watched the boy sleep as he sat in the air.

Minutes past as both man and spirit watched the boy. The door opened and it revealed the bus driver, Michio. "Sorry I'm late." he walked over to join the inspector on watching the boy.

"It's fine." he replied.

"So... What did I miss?" Michio asked.

"Oh. That's gonna be a long story..." The inspector started his tale for the bus driver as the spirit watched them speak.

"_I guess human tell each other what happens in their days... That would be nice to know for the future..." _Lunar whispered to himself. He then sighed. _"And now I have to get used to the name Lu Lu..."_

From a voice that was far away but could be heard. _"You would surely appreciate it, Lunar... Astral is very thankful to have someone to tell his secrets too."_

It was He who had spoke. _"Yes sir... I shall do this job to value my life..."_

**Wah? What do you mean "value your life", Lu Lu? What do you mean? I already know... :D So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 9, Welcome, Your Highness

**Hello... Um. So I was actually deciding whether or not to upload this today or tomorrow. I decided today because one: I have important news and two: Schedule. Okay, I'm not keeping my schedule about updating every other day anymore... It just ruins my original schedule... **

**SO HERE IS THE IMPORTANT NEWS... I won't update tomorrow because my relatives from CANADA are coming over. I won't update the day after because I'm out the whole day. Sunday, I'm also out the whole day... It'll be like that ALLLLLL the way until next week... Hm... ^^" I'm sorry... I guess I can't update until next week then... I'll see you all then with a longer chapter... Anyways, on with the chapter... **

**DISCLAIMER: La la la la la... You guys know what I don't own... La la la la la~!**

Chapter 9, Welcome, Your Highness

The days went by and everything became normal again. Lunar helped control Astral's insanity and helped him with his lung cancer. He also helped Astral's mental problems and seem to calm him down. The doctor's think he should stay in the hospital for a little longer because they think "Lu Lu" is another part of a problem with Astral's mind. But with the unknown tricks the bus driver had, they allowed Astral to be released from the mental hospital. Or hellhole, Astral would call it.

He already missed the first couple days of school but he got his education (which was barely anything. Mostly review from the year before). He found out that Daisuke and Michio bought him his supplies already and were all fitted into a backpack, which was at his new home. He found out that he was going to live in the orphanage for the next couple years of his life. At least it's better than his old one, huh? It beats hell by a long shot...

At the moment, he was in Daisuke's car, who was taking him to the orphanage. He turn eleven in the hospital and had a little celebration. He was actually quite happy that they took the time to celebrate. He smiled and laughed but that was only for that day. He might do it again. He was now getting used to the feeling for smiling, that doesn't mean he'll do it more often now.

Daisuke looked in the rear view mirror and saw Astral staring outside. He claims that Lu Lu was sitting next to him. When he was in the car, Astral was buckling and unbuckling the seat belt next to him. Then he stopped and nodded, turning away and stared out the window.

"So..." the inspector tried to start up a conversation.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you." Astral repeated. "Thanks to you and Mr. Yasuda, I'm better. You guys took care of me when I needed someone to."

The inspector drove in silence, sucking in the words Astral just said. Minutes past and they finally arrived at their destination. The boy only had a backpack with him so he got off the car and started walking towards the doors. Daisuke was closely behind.

"Hello there!" Said a women at the front desk. She looked around her thirties and had waist length hair that is a dark brown. "You must be Mr. Daisuke Asanuma! And this must be Alex!" she said happily.

"Yes, yes." the inspector said. The women, who was named Amaya Abe, led Astral into a room while she told Daisuke to fill out some papers.

The room had large windows on two walls (the left and right sides when you first enter the room). The opposite wall from the door had a large bookshelf. Beneath the windows, there were toys and stuff animals for all of the orphans to play with. The boy blinked as all the attention was drawn to him. All of the kids there were younger than him, age ranges about 2-7 years.

"This is Alex, everyone. He's new here so play nice." With that, she turned around and left. Astral remained standing there just staring back at the children who stared at him with wonder.

"How old are you?" a girl asked suddenly. "I'm the oldest here but you seem to be older than me. I'm about to turn eight."

Astral stared. _That's the oldest? I'm older than her about three years..._ "I'm eleven..."

He heard gasps and whisperings. "Oni-san!" They all called out suddenly. He just stared and blinked. "Oni-san! Oni-san!" The smiled and giggled and laughed. He felt no danger or no bad things.

"Come on in!" The girl said. "Now that you're the new oldest, we have to crown you!"

"Crown me?"

She nodded and walked over to help some kids move giant foam blocks. Not many foam blocks exist anymore so he was actually surprised when they took them out. She gestured for the older boy to follow her. As he stepped towards her, younger kids started to push him closer. They made his sit down on the foam and he stared at them.

"_Do humans usually do this?"_ Lunar asked.

"No..." Astral whispered.

The girl had a toy wand and tapped both his shoulders. "You are now crowned the oldest!" She said, happily. Kids ran off then came back with a paper crown. One of them gave it to the girl who took it and placed it on Astral's head. "What is your name, you highness?"

Astral stared at them. What were they doing? "Uh... I'm Alex."

"Alex Nii-san!" They all said.

"Alex Nii-san," The girl started. "You are now the oldest. You must take care of us. Even though I said 'your highness'... That doesn't mean you'll live in royalty." She smiled kindly, wrapping her arms to form a hug. "You'll like being oldest. I promise you..." But before he could respond, she continued. "Now, can you get us something to eat? We've been hungry for awhile now." Then she, and everyone else, skipped away.

What had he gotten himself into...?

**You got yourself into NOTHING, Astral. It's all Michio and Daisuke's fault. Ha ha ha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think it was kinda rushed and very bad but I want your opinion! :D So, please review! I'll update next week. :D**


	12. Chapter 10, Always

**Um... I said I would have updated a week ago but... I had some kind of block, different than a writer's block. It's like... A distraction block. A block where I try to do something but I couldn't do it. I'm always distracted with something else. Lemme tell ya, I rewrote this chapter at least 5 times. Maybe more but at least 5 times... -.- Anyways, a little Yuma and Kotori time in here. I'll get back to Astral, I promise! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update and on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: … I thought you knew by now... What A shame I have to tell you again. I do NOT own ZeXal.**

Chapter 10, Always

Yuma walked into his new school in Heartland. This wasn't a bad place or anything, they had robotic moving trashcans, but he felt something missing. He knew he missed Astral but it felt like half of him was gone. He continued walking up the steps looking around so he could get used to his surroundings.

His family moved into a nice house and unpacked. It felt like home right away and they even had a couple rooms for guests. Yuma actually claimed the room that had access to the attic, which he place a hammock up there so he could sleep instead of his actual room, switching from time to time.

The boy even claimed the room across his. He didn't know why but he somehow had this feeling that Astral was gonna come back, He didn't know if it's true but he decided to stick with his gut.

Just two weeks of living in the house and signing Yuma up to Heartland High (He wondered why it wasn't part Middle School either), his parents already went exploring ancient places. School started early in Heartland so when he arrived, he only had two weeks of vacation left, which was used up for unpacking.

He walked in the classroom and was waiting to hear someone talk but... Yuma remembered Astral wasn't there. He sighed. This is year was gonna be different. As he took his seat, the girl that was sitting next to him smiled.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "Yeah...?"

"Welcome!" She smiled wider. "I'm Kotori, nice to meet you." She greeted, sticking out her hand.

Yuma hesitated but then took her hand and shook it. "I'm Yuma, nice to meet you too." He let go of her hand and looked at her straight in the eye. "I moved here with my family two weeks ago.

The girl, Kotori, smiled. "I lived here all my life. Maybe I could show you around since we're classmates now." Then her face brightens. "How about after school? We could stop by my place then I could show you around."

Yuma really didn't expect to make a friend this easily. He would have a tough time making friends since they all think he was a freak, energetic and hyper all the time in his old home. Especially Astral, he was the hardest to make friends with. Always cold and silent, avoiding conversations and groups. Always by himself and lonely, nobody there for him. It took awhile until Yuma noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yuma. Yuma! Earth to Yuma!" Kotori's voice rang. He blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..." It took a couple seconds to register everything in. "Y-yeah! I'm fine, really. I was just thinking, that's all."

Kotori was curious. "About what?" Yuma stared at her then she blushed a bit. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! It's personal business, I shouldn't have asked."

The boy blinked then smiled. "I like you." It was her turn to stare at him. "You're curious and isn't afraid to ask. I like that. Just like..." Yuma frowned. "... Him..." His face saddens at the thought.

Kotori was about to ask what was wrong but the teacher came in and started class. The day went by quickly. The green haired girl took notice of Yuma. He was energetic, hyper, and was always doing something different. Always taking a challenge. Always going higher.

Class ended and the two exit the school together. They were trading some useless information, Yuma's high spirits and Kotori's kind acts. His sister was being interviewed for a new job and his grandmother was out visiting her old friend. He left a message for the home phone and his sister cell, saying he was going over a friends house and will be coming home late.

"This is the Heartland Shopping Mall!" Kotori led Yuma inside. "We have a bunch of shops here and this place is a great area for dueling different people!" She smiled as she led Yuma around the mall. As they went higher, it revealed a glass room where you can see the whole city. "Up here, it's easier to point out the different areas."

She showed him their school, where their houses are, the Tower, the Pier, the Arcade. As the sun started to set, the two friends walked home. Kotori talked about the friends she already had and how Heartland people act.

"They're really nice people. But we do have a couple bullies here and there but besides that, all the people are really nice." She explained. "Hey. Where did you live before moving here?"

"I lived in a small town. I really liked it there because of the people. They were kind and nice. But some of them are... They just don't understand the good things about differences." His face sadden. "I didn't make many friends because they think I'm a weird freak, always energetic and happy." His face shown his determined and bright smile again. "But that won't weigh me down! Never!" He put his hands behind his head. "But I was actually quite surprised that I made a friend on the first day of school. I was really surprised that you were still friends with me after what I did today."

Kotori blinked but she smiled. "I admire you." Yuma looked taken back by those words. "I admire your optimism. What was your catchphrase again? Kattobingu, right?" She thought for awhile while Yuma was still stunned. "Who'd you leave behind when you moved?" She suddenly asked. "Any friends?"

Yuma snapped back to reality when he heard the question. He sadden a bit. "Yeah. I left behind someone." He clenched the key around his neck. "I left someone important to me behind. A best friend. A brother..." Kotori stared at Yuma as he continued. "We were always together... Always by each other side..." He chuckled. "But it was actually quite hard to become friends with him. He was always cold and quiet, always avoiding everything." He turned towards her. "I'll tell you the story about. Wanna hear?"

She nodded and he started his story. His own little tale.

_- Flashback-_

First grade started and Yuma was energetic as always. He was so excited to start school again since he loved kindergarten. He waved goodbye to his parents and his sister and ran up the steps. He was to busy thinking of what they (the teachers) had in store for him that he ran into someone.

Yuma fell back, dropping a book he was holding. "I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" He looked up to see a blue haired kid with miss matched eyes. He had a bandage over one of his cheeks. The boy picked up his book that he dropped and started walking away. Yuma just stared at the kid. "Okay..."

One of Yuma's friends walked up to him. "Always excited on the first day of school, huh Yuma?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah! Hey, do you know that kid that I bumped into?"

"Who's that?" his friend asked, helping Yuma up.

"The one with blue hair and different color eyes. He looked kinda sad too. With a bandage on one of his cheeks. Do you know him?" Yuma was certainly curious because when he bumped into people before they smile or say 'that's okay' or just smirk or do something else but he just walked away without saying anything.

"You mean Alex?"

"Ah-lex?"

"Yeah Alex." his friend stared at Yuma. "You don't know? He was in our class last year, remember?"

Yuma actually doesn't remember because he was only in kindergarten. So he just shook his head. His friend sighed and started to explain.

"Alex is really quiet and avoids everything group related. He stays in the shadows most of the time." They both entered the classroom. "Looks like he's in our class again this year."

The energetic boy looked up and saw at the very far corner of the class, Alex was there. If his friend didn't point to where he was, Yuma wouldn't have notice him. He could barely see him since he was in the far corner. One of the corners of each classroom has a light broken and in that part it was super dark, barely any light could reach it. Maybe that explains why he couldn't remember meeting Alex.

Yuma blinked when he kept studying Alex's hair. He knows him! Last year where he went to go get something from a basket in Kindergarten he saw Alex in the corner, just sitting there, doing something with a notebook. Alex looked up and stared at Yuma. Yuma didn't realize it until Alex started to stand up and walk away.

"Hey! Yuma!" the boy felt a hand waving in front of his face. "Yuma! It's almost time for class to start!" he recognized the voice to be his friends.

He blinked then smiled. "Whoops! Kinda space out there! Sorry!"

After class, his friend left early to go to a doctor appointment so Yuma was getting ready to leave by himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw something blue leaving the room. Quickly turning his head, he saw Alex leaving the room. Yuma swung his backpack on and ran out the door after Alex. Something inside him told him to be friends with him.

"Hey!" Yuma yelled to get Alex attention. He didn't turn around. "Hey! Alex!" He still didn't turn around. Yuma quickly caught up to him since he was running while Alex was walking rather slowly. "I was calling your name!"

Alex didn't say anything but he did turn towards Yuma. His face showed nothing like he was bored. His eyes spoke the words _"What?"_ but he kept walking.

Yuma followed him. "Your Alex right?"

Alex nodded but kept walking, exiting the school. Yuma was following Alex, which annoyed Alex very much but he didn't let it show. As Alex turned sharply at a corner, Yuma did the same. But when he was turning, he didn't see Alex anymore. Yuma blinked. Alex just suddenly disappeared.

The blue haired boy did want a friend, don't get him wrong, but he just didn't want to see a friend get hurt, that's all. He could hear the boy yelling his name. Why wouldn't he just stop following him? He was quite annoying at school too. Always trying to get his attention, always trying to get him to talk and/or joining a conversation, always dragging him to crowed groups. He sighed but made a small smile. He did like this kid. Yuma, that's his name...

_-End Flashback-_

Kotori stared at Yuma. How did he know about Astral's part of the story? As if Yuma read her mind he said; "Astral told his part too. He found me annoying." Yuma started laughing as they reached Kotori's house. "He should hear himself now. He's more annoying than I'll ever be." Yuma smiled at the green haired girl. "Maybe I'll tell more tomorrow. For now I'm on my way home." As he turned around, Kotori heard one more thing. "And thanks for being my friend."

She stared at Yuma as he walked away. Then she smiled as she closed the door. Yuma's a nice guy. Why would anyone think he's a freak? She walked into her kitchen to grab a snack before bed. As she reached into her refrigerator, she started wondering about Yuma's friend, Astral. He seemed kind of different than most people. Even more different than Yuma. She put a spoon into her yogurt and started to walk up the stairs.

A smile appeared on her face. She can't wait for school the next day.

**Hey look! A longer chapter! Yay! So, tell me what you think (I thought it was quite rushed and very... Boring) and I'll try to update as soon as I can. But school is gonna start soon and I'm kinda worried that I won't update as often anymore. So, please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 11, I Promise

**I actually really liked this chapter a lot... It's so beautiful... -cries- Anyways, I was listening to Skillet when writing this. They just inspired me to actually write something angsty... I don't know why... -w- So, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZeXal... I sound too serious... -.-**

Chapter 11, I Promise

Astral walked "home" after school. People found out that his parents were criminals and started to avoid him. More bullies has been bullying him now so he came home with some scraps and bruises sometimes. Kaito did stay being his friend, supporting him all the way.

The boy sighed. He looked up at the dark sky. He could feel some drops of rain touch his skin. Lunar watched as Astral passed the orphanage and sharply turned the corner. No one was on the other side so that was okay. Astral kept his head down, not revealing his face.

"_Where are you going, Astral?" _Lunar asked.

Said boy kept silent and kept walking. The ghost stared at the boy and sighed. Astral remembered what happened that day. He remembered what happened. He was helpless. Lunar was helpless. The boy's walking fasten and kept getting faster until he was sprinting away. The spirit was silent, knowing that Astral wanted to have some alone, quiet time.

As they reached the top of a hill, the boy stopped. He sat down and looked up for the first time since exiting the school. He felt a bit better when Lunar gave him some comforting words and sat right next to him. Just like what Yuma would do.

"I just need to have some time to think. Don't take this personally, Lu Lu."

The spirit nodded as he turned his head towards the ocean. It was beautiful. He knew it was much more beautiful in the evening, when the sun is setting. Astral remembered when he and Yuma first found this place.

"_Come on!" Yuma said excitedly. "Hurry up!"_

_Alex walked up to Yuma. "Are you sure we could go this far?" He asked quietly. "It's getting late and I have to get home before..." He bit his bottom lip._

_The energetic boy stared at the usually quiet boy then laughed. "Over course! Come on! This place is awesome!" He ran ahead a bit. "I bet you'll love it!" _

_Alex didn't hear Yuma after that. He started to panic and ran up. When he reached the top, he saw the boy sitting, staring off to the ocean. The blue haired boy looked where the other boy was looking at. His eyebrows lifted to show amazement. He sat down next to Yuma._

"_Don't you love it?" He nodded. "I knew you love it." Yuma grinned and faced Alex. "And I got an idea!" Alex turned his head. "You know, Alex just doesn't fit you. So I got a name for you! A nickname, you know?"_

_Said boy blinked. "What is it?"_

_Yuma's grin widen. "I was thinking this out. Remember when we heard the man on the street yesterday? He was talking about stars?" Alex nodded. "He said something that just suits you. I don't know how but it does. He said Astral and I knew it was a perfect name for you."_

"_Astral..." the boy said. "Astral..."_

"... Astral..." He said his own name aloud. The spirit turned towards him. "Astral... Yuma gave me that name..." He looked up. The sun wasn't out since it was raining but... The rain drops just turned the ocean into another type of beauty. Astral took out his sketchbook and started sketching the ocean. The tree they were sitting under blocked most of the rain but not all. Some water drops landed on his book but he didn't care. As long as he captured the scene then he didn't care. If it was fire, then that would have turned out differently.

"_Yuma is your friend, is he not?"_ the spirit asked.

"No... He's more than a friend." He hugged his knees as the spirit's 'eyebrows' raised. "He's a brother... He's my savior... He helped me live..."

The ghost eyes widen. _"Savior?"_ He thought he knew everything about Astral. He guessed he was wrong then.

He looked at the being. "Yeah... Wanna hear the story?" Lunar nodded. "Alright... Here it goes..."

…

Astral ran from the group of bullies.

"That's right!" he heard laughter. "Never come back here again!" More laughter.

The boy clawed at his ears. "Make it stop..." He whispered as he kept running. "I don't want to live like this anymore..." He tripped and fell. Quickly standing up, he began to run again, feeling blood running down his leg. "No more laughter..." He ran into an abandon cabin. "No more hurt... No more... Nothing..." He fell down in front of a box.

Inside was a knife. The boy grabbed the knife and looked at his wrist. He was only in second grade but already had thoughts of suicide. He tried many times before but couldn't seem to get the knife to touch his skin. Astral knew he was afraid of death. He knew that it will come eventually. This time was different.

The sharp end of the knife touched his wrist and cut it. Blood started seeping through and he couldn't feel any pain, only pleasure and how amazing it felt. He knew what was happening. He knew that he was gonna get addicted to it. He knew all of that, but he didn't care. He felt too good to care.

"Astral!"

He knew that voice. He wished he never came. He wished he never became friends with him in the first place. He wished that he never existed. He just wished but it was too late. Yuma was next to him with eyes wide. He didn't know he was crying until then when he dropped the knife and buried his head into his hands.

"I don't know what to do..." He heard himself say. "I can't take it anymore..." He could feel hands on his shoulders.

"Astral..." Yuma hugged the blue haired boy. "I know how you feel. I was in the same situation. I understand. But you can't die. If you die, people will miss you. Especially me." Yuma whispered the last part. He pulled away from Yuma's grasp.

"Y-you don't understand..." _And you never will..._ "I-it's different..." More tears streamed down his cheeks. What was wrong with him today? He turned away from him. "Y-Yuma... Why did you become friends with me? A nobody... A nothing..."

He didn't hear anything for a moment. "Because..." In his mind, he could see Yuma biting his bottom lip. "Because... Something inside of me told me to become friends with you... And I also knew you needed someone so..."

Astral pulled his knees up and hugged them. "Why didn't you just ignore me, like everyone else... Leave me alone..."

"Like I said, I knew you needed someone! Jeez... Can't you listen...?"

_You're just a nobody... You're not loved... No one loves you, not even Yuma. He just trying to take advantage of you... Just like them..._ Astral clawed at his ears again. _No more laughter... No more hurt... No more... Nothing... _"No..." _Do what I say... And you could have everything you want... _"I... I..."

Two arms wrapped around Astral. His miss matched eyes widen as Yuma hugged him tighter. "Astral... I will miss you... I want you here..." He could feel tears on his back. "I want you alive... Please don't die..."

Something inside Astral felt different. He felt... Warmth? He put a hand on Yuma's arm. He wouldn't die. He couldn't die. "I-I won't... I'm sorry... I won't die. I promise." Yuma's grip tighten.

"Thank you..." Yuma whispered.

"No... Thank you..." Astral whispered back but Yuma didn't hear. After he let go of Astral, he was too busy trying to look for something to patch his arm and his knee up.

Astral stared at Yuma. He was different. And he liked that.

…

"The end..." Astral said, as he completed his drawing. "I was glad Yuma arrived though. I was glad he saved me from killing myself." It stopped raining and revealed the sun starting to set. Astral stood up. "Come on Lu Lu... Ms. Abe is gonna be very mad since I came back late."

Lunar looked at Astral. His face seemed... Happier? The dark figure smiled. _"Alright. Let's head back. You still want to keep your promise..._" Astral stared at him with a slightly confused look. _"Ms. Abe won't just be mad... She's gonna kill you for coming home late."_ And a very rare event just happened.

Astral laughed.

As they reached the orphanage, Ms. Abe looked up from all her paper work. She was about to lecture him about staying out late without telling her but she saw a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for being out late." He started. "I had somethings to clear up in my mind."

She stared at him then smiled herself. "It's okay. But next time, please tell me. I was worried sick. Even the kids were worried." She ruffled his wet hair. "And go take a shower, sweetie. Or you'll get sick."

He nodded and head towards the bathroom, with kids stopping him on the way, asking him where he was. He even heard one of them say that Ms. Abe was about to call the police. But Astral was in an awkwardly happy mood.

"Thanks for caring for me, you guys." He ruffled some of their heads. "Now let Oni-san take a shower, will ya?"

The children nodded and ran off, happy that Astral was okay. Lunar stared at Astral as he had a bright smile on for the rest of the evening. He was even happy when he got the news for dropping off the kids at Elementary before he went to class and picking them up after school.

"_When one is happy... Others are happy too... That would be good to know for the future..."_ the spirit whispered to himself as he watched Astral tell the children a bed time story.

What? You want to know what happened to Astral at school and why he was in a bad mood? You really want to know what happened? Well, that's another story waiting to be told.

… **-sniffles- That was beautiful... Eh. I just realized this was chapter 13! Thanks so much for staying by my side ever since the prologue, you guys! It means so much to me! :D And I hope you keep reading til the very end!**

**IMPORTANT. I GUESS. I'm planning to end this story soon. I don't know when but I plan on ending it soon. But don't worry my fellow readers, I am planning on making a sequel. That's good, right?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 12, Attached

**Eh... A short chapter... ^^" I'm planning on only making a couple more chapters. Maybe 4 or 5? Hm... But I know this is gonna end soon. I was gonna make this a HUGE story but then I decided that the title didn't suit the plot I was planning nor the summary. ^^" So yeah. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. **

Chapter 12, Attached

It was evening at the orphanage. Astral helped tuck all the kids to bed. Ms. Abe was at the front desk sorting papers when he exit the rooms. He was supposed to go to bed but he made a decision that he knew he wouldn't regret.

"Ms. Abe?" She turned her head towards him. "I would like to ask you something..."

The women stared at him for a moment. "Ask away is what my mother says."

Lunar looks at Astral. _"Are you sure you want this, Astral...?"_

Said boy nodded. He looked at the women directly in the eye. "Is it okay that you take me off the adoption list?" She blinked. "I don't want to get adopted. You see... Ever since I saw these kids, I knew they wanted someone to stay with them for a long time instead of 'come and go'. And I really want to work here..."

"Astral..." She started. "I don't think you can wo-"

The blue haired boy interrupted her. "But Ms. Abe! It never said in the document that I couldn't be taken off the list! It said that I could be and I want to! I really want to stay here and help you take care of the kids. Please?"

Ms. Abe stared at Astral's begging eyes. She sighed and gave in. "Alright. You can work here."

She felt something on her. As she looked down, she saw Astral hugging her. "Thank you! Thank you!" Before she could say anything, he ran to his room, shared with other kids at the orphanage.

The women sighed and sat back down. She started thinking on what she was doing and what Astral said. Then she realized... "He didn't see the document! How did he know?" She sighed and laid her head on her hand. "Great... He tricked me... Again..." She smiled. "No wonder I love my job..."

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

A little boy snuggled into Astral's chest, sleeping soundlessly. Lunar watched as Astral stared out the window. "Before you say anything..." Astral whispered to Lunar. "I think I made a good decision. These kids need me and I need them." He turned his head to face the spirit.

Lunar stared at Astral then chuckled. _"Alright... It's your decision anyways..."_

Astral fell asleep soon after Lunar spoke. The ghost floated over to the window and stared at the sky. The moon and the stars shined in the evening atmosphere. He remembered Astral's story about Yuma being his savior. It's been a week since that day.

And the boy was actually showing more emotion. Still not much though.

"_Progress. He's in the progress on turning back to normal... His actual self..."_ Lunar turned his head towards the sleeping children. _"And that would be the day where I go back... And complete my job..."_ He really didn't want to leave. He really wanted to stay with Astral. Lunar looked back out the window. _"Have I grown to attached to the human...?"_

**Hm... I didn't really enjoy this chapter. I guess it's a filler chapter. But I already planned the ending! And school is gonna start soon. -head desk- Ugh... I don't wanna go back to school. -.- I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 13, Planning

**DARG... SCHOOL STARTED... GAH... -w- Okay, so I wrote this and I thought this was a bit rushed... And I think the story would have four chapters left. I decided that because I just decided now. Literally, right now. So, I guess enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: … -insert singy songy voice- What do I don't own~ -hears chorus of random people saying "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal~"-**

Chapter 13, Planning

Almost three years past as Astral came home from school. He led the kids in the orphanage and closed the door behind them. They took off their shoes and quickly ran into the play room, leaving the teen and the spirit behind.

Astral stretched. "Ms. Abe! We're home! Kids in play room!"

He heard an "okay" and walked up to the front desk. Summer was about to start soon and Astral had plans in his mind. He decided to move since he was about to turn fourteen, a year older then the age he's allowed to leave the orphanage. He walked up to the front desk and looked at all the files and checked messages.

Lunar watched as the teen answered phone calls and did homework at the same time. He found it amusing to see Astral struggling to hold stacks of papers together while writing something into a file and balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear. The spirit remembered the progress they made through the years.

Of course, Astral showed little to no emotion at all. He did joke around and made people laugh. People started to talk to him at school again. Bullies still bully him but not as much as before. Kaito has gotten closer and Haruto got closer to Astral when he came over when Kaito and Astral studied together.

The teen grabbed his backpack after he hung up the last phone call and finished the last problem of his homework. "Ms. Abe! I'm going over to Kaito's now. I'll be home a little later than usual!" He walked out the door as he heard a noise of approval. The children called out their good-byes and he closed it.

Walking, he pressed the button to cross the street. Cars zoomed back and forth while the lights remained red. It turned green and the teen continued his walk. Why was he going to Kaito's when he finished his homework already? You'll find out.

The kids that he had gotten used to all got adopted except the used-to-be-oldest girl. She was going to get adopted though. Her new parents already filled out the forms. New children come and go and he just felt as if he needed to go somewhere else. The new children just see him as another caretaker and nothing else.

Kaito's house was in sight and he walked up the steps. Knocking twice on the door, he heard footsteps inside. He saw the blue-blond teen appear when the door opened.

"Astral, hey! Come on in!" Said teen walked in and took of his shoes. Haruto was sitting on the couch watching television. The boy turned his head and smiled.

"Hiya Astral."

Astral walked you and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey. You feeling better?"

He nodded. The only reason Astral came here was to plan his "moving" with Kaito. They sat on one couch next to Haruto, who happily joined in the conversation. Astral planned on moving to Heartland but he wasn't sure. He said that he could get a better career there. That was when Kaito pointed out that Yuma moved to Heartland, which made Astral want to go to Heartland even more. He decided that he would leave on the second day when summer starts.

"We're gonna miss ya, Astral." Kaito said as Astral was getting ready to leave.

Haruto hugged the teen. "Yeah. I really don't want you to leave."

The blue haired male hugged the younger back. "I'll come back to visit. No worries." He stood and looked at Kaito. "I promise. And you know how I take my promises."

The oldest (by two months) of the three smiled. "You take you promises very seriously, Astral. I know that as a fact." he said.

They said their good-byes and good nights then Astral started walking home. Lunar looked down as he watched Astral. The spirit remembered the day, years ago, where Astral begged to be taken off the adoption list. Now that all the kids he knew were gone and less kids were living at the orphanage, he became lonely.

Upon opening the door, silence was greeting him. All the kids went to bed for sure. 10:34 read the digital clock at the front desk. Mrs. Abe was sitting sorting some papers. She looked and smiled at him.

"How was your visit? You should go get ready to sleep."

He nodded. "It was good. I'll take a shower first."

The night went by and it was soon morning again. But Astral didn't have to go to school since it was a Saturday. He and Mrs. Abe was taking the kids to the park when he decided to tell her about his plan. They were sitting on the bench while the kids were running around.

"Hey, Mrs. Abe..."

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

… **I hope you enjoyed it... I know... It's short... I'm taking creative writing and it's giving tips to help me with my writers block and I'm gonna be writing a whole lot this year. So maybe I might post some of my work later on (which should be mostly one-shots). Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 14, Interesting Story

**Uh... I can explain! Okay, here's my lie: I was so busy with other things that I didn't have the time to write any of this! Here's my truth: I actually forgot about this story... -hides behind couch (which is downstairs, by the way)- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Okay... Long time since last update and short chapter does NOT go well with each other. -.- I'm sorry... Here's another truth: The only reason I forgot about my stories was because I was into My Little Pony (What? My older cousin is watching it! And he's MALE. The show is popular with males around that age and higher) and Young Justice and my friend is making me watch Doctor Who -I recommend you watch them- Anyways, on with the short and terribly written chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal... (I heard that 4Kids made the "X" not silent anymore... Hm...)**

Chapter 14, "Interesting" Story

The teen closed a door to a room where the children slept. As he turned around, he saw a girl holding a bear. She looked at him with large brown eyes while he looked back with his expressionless miss matched eyes.

"Are you really gonna leave, Astral?" she asked.

He patted her head. "Yeah, I am. But you're gonna get adopted before I leave."

She hugged him when he bent down to her level and he hugged back. "I want you to stay, though. So I could visit you from time to time..." She tighten her grip around his neck. "I don't want you to leave, Astral..." He felt tears on his shoulders.

Lunar watched as Astral ruffled the girls hair. "Don't worry. I'm gonna come back to visit. Shh... Don't cry." The girl's grip tighten even more and Astral found it a little harder breathe. _Man, this girl is strong..._ He tried to stand up but she wouldn't let go. Sighing, he picked her up. "Wanna stay with me tonight?" He could feel a nod on his shoulder.

Astral opened his room door, slightly glad that the girl loosened her grip. He walked in and placed the girl on his bed. She looked around in amazement. Astral's room was different than the other rooms since he was stayed longer and wasn't off for adoption.

The room had dark blue walls that glow when the sun's light hits it, a bed that was neatly made, a desk with papers and files, a dresser with some objects on it, and at the corner was his guitar with a luggage next to it.

He closed the curtains on his window and faced her. "I wanna show you something." She scooted closer to Astral as he reached out to grab something on his desk. As he leaned back, she saw he was holding a deck. He showed her some of his cards. He had a ghost/soul/spirit deck. She looked at them in amazement. "And you see this card? It's a very rare card."

"Whoa!" He allowed her to hold the card. "Where'd you get this?" She asked.

"You want to hear the story?" She nodded her head quickly, which cracked a smile on Astral's face for a second. Only a second. "Okay... Here it is."

…

Astral waited patiently for the bus to arrive. He was actually going back to the orphanage early to do some research on his report. The bus came and he greeted the bus driver. There was barely anyone on the vehicle but Astral was fine with that. He sat in his usual seat and was staring outside.

As the bus stopped in front of the orphanage, Michio grabbed Astral's arm. The teen turned his head to face the bus driver with a confused look but the man only smiled.

"Astral. There's one thing I want to give you. I know your gonna leave so I want you to take this to remind you of me, Daisuke, the children, and, most of all, the town." He placed a card on the teen's hands.

He examined the card more closely and his eyes widen. "Mr. Yasuda! I can't take this from you! Didn't you say that you got this from-"

The man laughed. "I want to pass this down to you, Astral! Just take it, lad!"

Astral hesitated but eventually he did take the card.

…

The girl just stared at Astral as he adjusted the lamp.

"That's it? You got it from the bus driver?" And she thought it was going to be an exciting story!

Astral nodded. "Yeah. Very interesting, right?" He faced her, a slight indication of him smiling. "You thought that it was going to be different, huh?"

She just sat there, holding her teddy bear, looking puzzled. Astral walked over to the other side of the bed and started to tuck himself in.

"You can sleep here if you want" he started. "But either way, turn off the lamp for me, will ya?" And with that, he was asleep.

The girl stared at the teen and smiled. She switched the lamp off as she snuggled into the teen, knowing very well that this was her last time doing it.

Lunar watched as the two slept soundlessly. _"Humans tend to sleep with each other..."_ He smiled and sat in the air. _"That would be good to know in the future..."_

**D'aw~! Isn't that adorable? -gets stared at with WTF looks- What...? -sighs- Okay, so I might not be updating for awhile. I got testes and projects and stuff... And I just got interested with Professor Layton series (just watched the movie -the Eternal Diva one- and thought "I. Love. THIS..."). Sooo, yeah...**

**Review please! :D**


	17. Chapter 15, Explaining

**Hi everyone! It's time for an update! What's that? I'm having writer's block? Pfff... No I'm not... Why does this chapter sucks then? Well... I don't know. Anyways, the stories about to end! Oh noes! Or maybe some of you are cheering... :| On with the chapter then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. Did anyone watched the english version of ZeXal? I actually liked Astral's dubbed voice actor! :)**

Chapter 15, Explaining

The little girl opened her eyes and saw that there was an empty space next to her. She quickly sat up and looked around. The guitar and the luggage was gone. _Did he really leave without telling me? I thought he wouldn't leave until I left!_ She felt tears forming until the door swung open.

Astral stood there and stared at the child. "Hey... What's wrong?" he said in a calm, soothing voice.

She looked at him. The teen got tackled into a hug, which knocked the air right out of him. "I thought you left and didn't tell me!" She snuggled into his chest.

He blinked for a moment. "Now, why would I do that? I thought I already told you that I would leave until you left, didn't I?" He patted her head. "Come on now. Get ready for breakfast." She looked up and he winked. "Made by yours truly."

That got the girl up and ready a fast as you can blink. He sighed but smiled, a bit. Standing up, he left towards the dining room. His schedule had changed because of the train schedule. He was now leaving earlier, on the day she was gonna get adopted. Astral already called Kaito and Haruto, telling them about his plans and he called Michio to pick him up earlier.

Lunar floated next to Astral as he divided the food evenly. _"What is this?"_ the spirit pointed to the food.

"Eggs."

"_This?"_

"Rice."

"_This?"_

"A cup."

They go through that every morning. Even though Lunar is reminded of this all the time, he forgets. As Astral set down the plates, the kids come running in. All of them unfamiliar to the teen. They all are. Except one. These kids treat him like any other adult. They all ate then ran out except for the girl, who helped Astral wash the dishes.

This was their routine, every single morning. The kids play, wash up, get ready for bed. That's their routine for the evening. Days passed as this kept going, children come and go.

Then it was the day Astral was leaving.

The little girl was getting ready to leave but also took note that Astral packed up as well, a week ahead then when he was _supposed_ to leave. She sat there waiting for her new parents to come and pick her up. Her things were next to her and Astral was sitting on the other side of her, with _his_ things by his side.

"Hey Astral..." the teen turned his head. "Why do you have your stuff? Aren't you leaving next week?"

He stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Train is remodeling... I had to leave earlier. So that 'earlier' is today."

The girl's eyes widen. "Today? Why didn't you tell me?"

Astral shrugged. "Dunno. Why didn't I tell you?"

She huffed. "This isn't funny, Alex-nii! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you, Alex-nii?"

"You have got to learn to use my other na-"

"NII-SAN!"

"Okay, okay..."

… **Okay, maybe that voice in the back of my head was right. Maybe I do have writer's block... :( Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 16, Feeling Kattobingu

**I am soooooo sorry that I couldn't update... I AM SOOOOO SORRY. I think I also messed up this chapter... :( I am a sad person. Anyways, Happy Halloween! :) I'm probably gonna write a Halloween story for ZeXal but I'm not sure if it's too late or not. ._. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZeXal. That reminds me, I need to catch up on that.**

Chapter 16, Feeling Kattobingu

Yuma sat down on his seat. He felt different that day. He looked out of the window. _Why do I feel like something amazing will happen?_ Yuma smiled. _Maybe I might do an awesome kattobingu today!_ He chuckled. "I'm totally going to do an awesome kattobingu today!"

Kotori looked over at him. "Why do you say that, Yuma?"

Said boy turned and smiled widely. "I have this amazing feeling that can't seem to wash away." He stood up from his seat and yelled. "TODAY, I'M GONNA DO A SUPER KATTOBINGU!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw the teacher, with hands on her hips, staring at him, disapprovingly. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head while Kotori face palmed. The day passed by so quickly that Yuma didn't realize that his last period class was about to end. The bell rung and everyone was heading home.

The young thirteen year old sighed. "I didn't do any kattobingu today..." but he stood up proudly. "But I can't seem to shake off this feeling. Maybe it'll be tomorrow! Yeah!" He struck his fist in the air. "It must be!"

His female friend smiled. "You are so enthusiastic, Yuma." She stared at him for a while. "And I like that."

The two friends said their good byes and left to their homes. Morning came and another day of school came. That passed as quickly as the day before ending with another disappointed Yuma. The next day was the same and the day after that. Each day passed and it was almost summer. It was just the day before summer and Yuma was still having the feeling of happiness.

_Why do I have this feeling? _Yuma wondered. _I get disappointed every time..._

Yuma sighed and kept walking in the hallways of his school. He doubt it was that day that he would get lucky but it actually is coming true.

**WOO! SHORT CAHPTER! Hm... So, I have an account on another writing website (FictionPress) with the same name so if you have the time, check that out. And I'm gonna write a Halloween story. It might be up later today or tomorrow. Who knows~**

**Please Review! :D**

**P.S. I probably still have writer's block so... yeah... **


	19. Chapter 17, Time to Go

**WAH... I am soooooo sorry! I didn't plan on updating this late! I kept telling myself "Go working on your story! Go work on your story!" over and over but I never did. I just hate taking midterms and exams. School has been bugging me and some family problems too. Well, it's a month into the New Year so I hoped everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (late), Christmas (also late), and New Year (again, late)! I decided to write this story now since I had a sudden inspiration to write and I had nothing else to do! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Important stuff at the end! And sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. I should really continue watching it...**

Chapter 17, Time to Go

Astral sighed when he finished explaining the situation to the younger girl. She stared at him with shock written on her face then her expression slowly turned into anger. "What?" The teen lifted his hands up in defense. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, really. I guess it never really came to mind when I got the news." The teen check his watch. "When are you're adoptive parents coming?"

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "Why do you need to know?"

He sighed and combed his bright blue hair with his fingers. "Because I care for you. I want you to be the last one's I see before I leave for Heartland. You're like a sister to me, ya know?" He shifted his golden eyes. "And because I love you as one too..."

She looked up at him and right into his golden orbs. The girl tilted her head a bit and smiled. "Yeah... You're just like an older brother to me..." She grabbed his arm and hugged it. "I wish that you didn't have to leave... I wish you can stay here or even come with me... I'm gonna miss you, Astral."

Astral pet the girl's head. "I'm gonna miss you, too." He looked up with a brilliant idea. He unclipped one of his earrings and clipped it on the little girl's necklace. "Always remember me by this..." He sat back in his seat as he looked at the earring attached to the necklace. It seemed to match it perfectly. "You are going to remember me, right? You won't forget, right?"

The younger smiled, still not letting go of his hand. "I won't as long as you won't, I won't either..."

As the last word escaped her lips, the door to the orphanage opened along with Astral's watch starting to beep. The two stood up and instantly reached their luggage. They both turned to each other and gave each other one last smiled. The girl's foster parents stood at the doorway and smiled at the two children. As Astral hugged the girl one last time, he whispered something in her ear.

"_We will meet again... Until then, don't forget..."_

Yuma's alarm beeped loudly and he turned on his side. He glared at the clock then sighed and sat up from his hammock. He looked out the window to be greeted with the bright sunlight. He turned back to the clock.

9:30 AM

It was 9:30 AM a Saturday morning. Yuma jumped off his hammock but something was up. He was feeling something... Something... Amazing. He been feeling that way for the past couple days now but this was different. As he entered his bedroom, Yuma gripped the chain that Astral gave him years ago. It still had Astral's name engraved on the back.

"Yuma!" His sister's voice rang in his room. His sister's face popped in as the door opened. "Oh good, you're awake. Hurry up and get dressed. Did you say that you want me to drop you, Tetsuo, and Kotori at the mall today?" He nodded. "Well, get dressed and come down for breakfast. I need to get back to my big scoop." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

The young teen sighed and walked over to his closet, the feeling still bubbling inside him.

Astral stared out the window and watched as the scene blurred then cleared then blurred again. He glanced at his watch then looked back out the window. The bus slowed to a stop in front of the train station. Some people, including Astral, stood up and exit the bus. Astral was the last one to leave, giving the bus driver, Michio Yasuda, a hug before he left.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Yasuda. I don't know what would have happened if I never known you."

Michio laughed and patted Astral's shoulder. "It was my pleasure." He smiled a sad smile. "Please do come back sometime. Everyone here would miss you, especially me and the kids at the orphanage."

Smiling, Astral picked up his luggage and walked off the bus. He gave the bus driver a final wave before he started into the train station. As he walked down the steps, he was surprised to see a man reading a newspaper. One man in particular. The teen smiled and walked over to where the man was.

"Mr. Asanuma!"

The man turned around. It was the house inspector, Daisuke Asanuma. He grinned when he saw the teen and placed the newspaper down.

"Astral! So today was the day, huh? I guess I still remember correctly."

The teen smiled. "I'm glad you came. I just wanted to thank you for that one night. You and Mr. Yasuda saved my life on that day. I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you guys." Astral whispered the last phrase. "It really means a lot to me... It means a lot to know that some people actually cared for me... Cared for a person like me."

Astral felt his haired being ruffled. "Hey, don't say that. You know you're gonna get an awesome new life in Heartland." Astral looked up. "Make sure you stay healthy and find your friend." With the sound of the train whistle, Astral nodded at Daisuke's request and waved goodbye.

He quickly entered the train before the doors closed. He sighed in relief that he didn't miss it. Not that many people were in the same train cart as he was. He saw a woman and a little girl. The girl was asleep and the woman was looking out the window. A man was reading a newspaper. Everything seemed so calm.

Astral sat down on a seat and looked out at the view. The train started to exit the tunnel and the sun slowly starting to drop and rest while the moon take over. Astral glanced at the clock to read the time.

7:45 PM, Friday evening.

It will take several hours from here to Heartland. Astral needed a couple hours to actually find Yuma's house. It's not like that house would have a huge sign that would say "TSUKUMO RESIDENTS" hanging on the house. Definately not, that would be ridiculous. Well... This was the Tsukumo's you are talking about...

Lunar watched as Astral unzipped his backpack to take out his sketchbook and pencil. He looked over at the paper as Astral started sketching a circle. That circle slowly turned into an oval-like shape. The oval slowly turned into a head and a face was placed on it. The picture turned out to be a girl. The girl looked just like the girl from the orphanage.

"_Why are you drawing a picture of the girl?"_

Astral looked up. "I don't have a picture that we took together so might as well draw her so I won't forget her face." He looked back down at the art. "This doesn't looked like her at all, huh?"

The spirit bend over a little bit and looked at the drawing with a better view. _"It is not that terrible. I think it almost looks like her. But I know that human's aren't always perfect. Spirits aren't either."_ Lunar looked up and saw a man emerge from behind one of the train doors. He had a top hat on and a long coat. He took a seat a couple seats away from Astral and sat there, opening a book that he had in hand. That man reminded Lunar of Daisuke but he knew it wasn't the same man.

Hours past on the train. Astral completed two and a half drawings, he spent about an hour writing in his notebook, accepted a small package of trail mix from a woman, and fell asleep for about two hours. As he awoke, Astral was greeted by the morning light. His eyes widen at the sight as the train entered Heartland City. At the very center of the city was a large tower with a large heart on it.

Lunar was amazed at the sight also, with the city being to different then the small town Astral lived in. The ghost turned his head and saw that the man disappeared. Did he leave the train? When? Where is he now? Lunar knew that the train didn't stop at any other city. He saw the man two hours ago when Astral was awake. That man was studying Astral once in awhile.

The train screeched to a stop and a woman's voice boomed through the speakers.

"_Passengers, we have arrived at Heartland City. Please exit the train and enter the station. Have a great day."_

The woman's voice repeated that phrase in different languages after that. Astral grabbed his luggage and exit out of the train. Not that many people remained on the train after this stop. As the teen step out, he could see the large heart shaped tower outside.

He exit out of the station with all his belongings. Astral glanced at his watch to read the time.

6:37 AM, Saturday morning.

Astral sighed and pulled his luggage along with him. As he reached the top of the stairs, outside where the fresh air belonged, Astral realized that he didn't know how to find Yuma's house. Who was he supposed to ask? Where could he get the information? What if he couldn't find him?

The young teen sighed and almost smacked himself. Why didn't he think of this before? He guessed the idea of seeing Yuma, his best of all friends, again didn't allow him to think much into it. The golden eyed teen took a deep breath and started out on his little adventure. Not quite an adventure... More like... Mission.

Yuma slugged down the stairs and into the kitchen. His face brighten when he smelled a delicious aroma as he entered the room. He found a plate of breakfast waiting for him at the table. Akari was sitting at the table, across from the plate, typing away on her laptop. She seemed so focus on the computer screen that she didn't notice Yuma enter the room.

"Good morning, Yuma."

Said teen turned around and saw his grandmother. He smiled and replied; "Morning, Granny!"

The old woman smiled and continued drinking her tea. Yuma sat down next to her and started on his food. He was half way through his breakfast when the doorbell rang. Haru stood and walked over to the door. Yuma glanced at the clock.

10:03 AM

_They shouldn't be here until 27 more minutes... I wonder who it can be..._ Yuma thought. He listed the possibilities in his mind and sighed. It could be anyone from the neighborhood.

When Haru called for Yuma and Akari to the door, Yuma still had the list of possibilities in his mind. However, when he came to the front door, he couldn't believe his eyes. His jaws dropped open and gasp. Akari held her breath as she also witnessed who that person was. Haru smiled and turned back to the guest.

When Yuma was able to find his voice, he said the person's name.

"A-Astral...?"

**Whoa! I'm almost done! I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! And the important thing is... This story is ending! The next chapter is going to be the last chapter and I might post it later this weekend (if things don't come up). Thank you for reading and again I apologize! Please review~**


	20. Chapter 18, New Memories

**Here I present you, the final chapter for Meeting Again! I can't believe I finished a chapter story! This never happened before! I just feel so proud of myself! My goodbye speech is at the end so if you want to read it, feel free to do that at the bottom. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal. I think I said that for the whole story. Every single chapter...**

Chapter 18, New Memories

"A-Astral...?"

Yuma was speechless. Could it be? Is it really him? The teen stared at the other. Blue hair, golden eyes, simple clothing. Everything was there, except one earring. But what stood out that told Yuma that this was really Astral was the chain on his wrist. Yuma's name was on it.

The other looked up and had a small smile. "Hi Yuma. It's been awhile, huh?"

Astral gasped as Yuma tackled him into a hug. The older teen was thrilled that Astral was back. How did he know where he lived? Where did he come from? What happened through the time that they weren't together? So many questions were needed to be asked. But for now, Yuma was just so happy that Astral was here.

"Astral!" Said teen looked up at the red-head young adult. "You grew so much!"

"Hi Akari." He gave her a small smile also.

The adult smiled. "You finally trying to reveal some emotions, huh? That's good!" She pointed to the kitchen. "We have some breakfast if you're hungry. Also, Yuma and his friends are heading to the mall today. You can drop off your stuff in the extra room we had, that Yuma 'booked' for you. He also said that you will come back." She ruffled her little brother's hair. "The power of friendship can be so powerful, huh?"

Lunar watched as the humans interact with one another. Astral pulled his belongings in and followed Yuma up the stairs into the room that belonged to Astral. The spirit listened when Yuma started explaining that when he moved into the house, he wanted to save a room for Astral. Astral smiled a bit at the story and set his stuff next to the desk. Lunar smiled as he saw Yuma and Astral fist bumped and headed downstairs.

"_Humans are very curious beings... They act as if they never left each other even though they never seen each other for many years... I would keep that in mind..."_

Before the two teens left the room, Yuma noticed the guitar case next to the luggage. "Dude! You learned how to play the guitar?" Astral nodded. "That's so cool! Can you play something for me?"

Astral looked a bit taken back. "What? Now?"

The more energetic teen nodded. "Come on, Astral! I told you a lot of things that's going on right now but you didn't say a single thing! At least strum a few chords for me?" Yuma looked at Astral with puppy eyes. "Please? For me?"

With a sigh, Astral agreed. He never thought Yuma would do this to him. _What to play... What to play..._ His face brighten a bit when he figured out what song he was going to play. He started strumming the chords, letting his mid drift off into the music. Astral enjoyed this song so much that he started to sing softly along with it. Yuma gaped when he heard Astral's singing voice. The golden eyed teen never sings. Ever. But many things can happen in four years...

"_Haikei kono tegami yonde iru anata wa dokode nani o shite iru no darou." _Astral smiled slightly as the lyrics flowed in his mind. _"Juugo no boku ni wa dare ni mo hanasenai nayami no tane ga aru no desu."_ Astral's eyes closed and he slight swayed along with the music.

Yuma recognized the song since the first chord and started to sing along with Astral. This was a popular song here in Japan. Quite old too. It was made in 2009 by Angela Aki. The song was called Tengami. Astral strummed the final chords to the song and it rang in the empty room. There was silence for a moment.

"That was awesome!" Yuma said, happily. " Astral, you are so talented!" The older smiled. "You can be famous for this one day! I never knew you liked this song, Astral."

The younger looked to the side. "Well, ever since I heard this song, I always wanted to learn how to play it. I understood the meaning..." Astral looked at Yuma with serious eyes. "It's about her writing a letter to her younger self, her fifteen year-old self, saying that everyone makes mistakes, even adults, and that she should just let her voice be heard, not to cry or lose or disappear because... Her life is important..." Astral looked down at his guitar, tracing the body of it. "I always wanted to tell my younger self that."

Yuma looked at the slight sadness in Astral's eyes which quickly disappeared when they heard the doorbell ring and the sound of a door being opened. He turned and looked at the clock which read 10:32 AM. It was definitely Kotori and Tesuo. Yuma turned to Astral with a smile.

"Turn that frown upside down! My other friends are here! Time to go to the mall and have some fun!" Yuma stood up and watched Astral place his guitar back into the case. "We should show you around Heartland, too! This is gonna be great! We have so much to catch up on, Astral."

Kotori saw Yuma first when he came downstairs. "Hey Yuma!" She stopped short when she saw Astral behind Yuma. "Oh. Hi there."

Tetsuo looked at Astral with a weird look. "Who are you?"

The younger female glared at the larger male. "Tetsuo! That's rude!"

Yuma smiled. "You guys know about my best friend from the other town that I lived in, right?" They nodded. "Well, he surprised me this morning by stopping by. Kotori, Tetsuo, this is my best friend Astral." He turned to the other teen. "Astral, this is Kotori, my first friend here, and Tetsuo, another one of my first friends."

With a blank face, Astral greeted the other two. Even if he had expressed more emotion, he still remained expressionless around others he doesn't know very much. Kotori and Tetsuo were both surprised that Astral had such a straight face but greeted him kindly anyways. The group said good bye to Haru. Kotori and Tetsuo headed to the car while Yuma and Astral were behind them with Akari following closely.

"I heard you two singing and playing the guitar upstairs. You guys were great. I never knew you were interested in Angela Aki." Akari whispered behind the two boys.

Yuma jumped and looked in shock while Astral just kept walking. "You eavesdropped on us?" Yuma exclaimed which caused Kotori and Tetsuo to look back. "I mean... You heard us from upstairs? We weren't that loud, were we?"

Since Kotori and Tetsuo didn't know what they were talking about, their minds made an "interesting" turn. The female looked at the male and he did the same. A shrug was exchanged and turned back to the trio. Astral took notice of Yuma's two friends and looked back at him. Soon, the three were staring at the two in utter silence.

Akari sighed. "Just get in the car, we'll talk about this later." She pulled out keys out her pocket. "Come on."

The car ride was filled with laughter and jokes. However, even on a Saturday, there was traffic. It took longer than usual to get to the mall so the younger kids tried to take advantage time. They decided to tell Astral what was up in past couple years. Half the car was spent talking about school and around the city.

"So, what's been happening at your part? Is the good old town still run down? Is your parents the same as usual?"

Astral winced a bit when his parents were mentioned but he quickly covered it up. "Yeah... It was terrible like usual..." The blue-haired teen looked up at the spirit. "Oh, hey, Yuma... I got something that I think you should know..."

Yuma looked up. "What's up, Astral?"

The younger explained what happened since Yuma left. The night he returned back home, the terrible night that made him move, the hospital, the orphanage, the kids. Astral included about Lunar and that he was the only one who can see or hear him. He also included about his sickness and his disabilities.

Everything was silent for awhile. Yuma was in shock, Akari stared out into the streets, Kotori gasped, and Tetsuo looked down. Astral just sat there and looked in his hands. He felt and hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuma with a sad smile.

"Hey, Astral. You may have suffered a lot but..." His smile grew. "You're here now. You must be the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. And remember that I'll always be here if you need anything! You have friends that care and don't just toss that aside!" Yuma showed his signature smile which made Astral's lips twitch upward a bit.

"Thanks, Yuma." Astral smiled a bit wider, receiving a warm, fuzzy feeling. "That means a lot to me. You don't even know how much..."

The car suddenly stopped and all the children looked up. Outside was the mall with the bright lights shining, making the world that more beautiful. Kotori, Tetsuo, and Yuma jumped out while Astral took his time to watch in amazement of the actual beauty of the city.

"You guys have fun. Try to make new and more improved memories!" Akari said out her window before she sped off.

Yuma smiled and looked at Astral. "You know, Big Sis is right!" He grabbed Astral's arm and started leading him into the mall. "You will definitely have a great time!"

The spirit watched as all the young teens walked into the bright and colorful mall. He watched as they all laughed and bought interesting objects. The sun started to set and the children were just leaving the building. Kotori and Tetsuo learned a lot of different things from Astral and he the same with them. So did the spirit but he just watched and listened from a far.

"Well, see you all tomorrow!" Yuma said cheerfully.

Astral said a quiet goodbye and they parted ways. The two teenage boys walked side by side, heading back to their house. There was so many things to catch up on, so many things to do but this was a start. They were now back together and they will surely make new memories. It was like they were meeting again.

**I'm creative at the end. Using the title as the last two words... Wow... Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this whole story! I would love to thank all of my reviewers that were with me since the beginning and the ones who joined later on. I would like to thank you new readers who found this story when it is finished. Thank you to the readers who waited patiently (or impatiently) for the past couple chapters because it took me soooooo long to write. Thank you to everyone that even took a little _glance_ at my story but not bothering to read it all. Thank you to the people who reviewed and alerted my story. Just thank you everyone!**

**Now here's some stuff you might want to know. I plan on making a sequel to this and maybe random one-shots based on this story. I also might write an epilogue that might lead into the sequel but we'll see (I'll leave it complete until then). **

**Thank you all again and I hoped you enjoyed Meeting Again. If you want, please check out my other stories! With that said, please review and possibly see you in the sequel/epilogue! **


End file.
